Rise of the Imperial
by Tupac Shakur the Second
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto each left an impression on each other after their fight in VotE, now they each will face a new destiny, one that neither could even suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow...first fanfic story. Well, I hate rants, so I'll make this quick and straight-forward.**

**I'm a new author, so give me some actual opinions. Tell me what you like and what you don't like.**

...

Naruto coughed violently, as he spat out just a tiny bit of blood. He lifted up his left hand to wipe the blood away, but ended up coughing more harshly, although no blood appeared this time.

"You're pathetic, Naruto...if you truly wanted me to return, you should have tried...you're weak, and not even fit for a shinobi" scowled Sasuke, as he walked over to the fallen Konoha Hitai-Atei. Naruto growled quietly, as he struggled to stand up.

"You...c-cant leave..." he groaned, reaching out for the Uchiha, only to fall forwards again. He hit the ground hard, catching Sasuke's attention again.

"You idiot...no matter what I say, you keep trying..." he smirked, shaking his head. Naruto sighed weakly, before laying his head down.

He had failed.

"Why do you bother?...why do you insist on bringing me back? I know why you want me back, Dobe...you probably promised Sakura to bring me back...but even if you do, she'd only be back to loving me, why not let me go, so you can have an actual chance at getting her?" asked the Uchiha, causing Naruto to stagger as he attempted to stand up again.

"This...is more then about just her...you're like my brother...and I'll break every single one of your bones before I willingly let you go to Orochimaru..." murmured the blonde. Sasuke merely scowled, before taking a few steps away from Naruto.

"You're an imbecile...my goal is to kill Itachi, and I'll do what it takes to accomplish that goal" stated Sasuke, as he thought back to his encounter with the infamous murderer. Naruto spat at the ground, a newfound determination in his eyes.

_If it means saving him from that Hebi-teme...I'll play fire with fire..._

"And you think...Orochimaru will help you?...Itachi became powerful by...being cold...as long as you push everyone away from yourself...you're just going to end up like him...Teme..." he sighed, hoping the trick worked.

"I will not! I'm nothing like Itachi!" shouted Sasuke, as he swung his fist aroudn to hit Naruto, who managed to duck down in time to dodge the blow.

"You'll be the same...angry...and always hating the world..." he taunted, infuriating the Uchiha even further.

"Shut Up!" yelled the once-stoic Uchiha. Naruto mentally grinned, despite his body's protests as he moved around. The trick was working.

"Then prove it...be...better then...Itachi...you aren't...the only one he hurt...he put...Kakashi-sensei in the...hospital...he...killed countless people as a...shinobi..." added Naruto, almost freezing Sasuke in mid-action.

"O-others..." muttered Sasuke, as he tried to grasp the aspect of how many people and families Itachi had broken and destroyed.

"You think...you felt pain...at least you...have memories to keep you going..." coughed Naruto, spitting out a mix of saliva and blood. Sasuke merely stared at the injured blonde, a look of confusion and interest mixed into his face.

_Is it possible?...could there be people like me out there? People who were hurt by Itachi more then me? People who could share my pain?..._

"...so be it, I won't go to Orochimaru..." he stated, after having spent a few minutes thinking over the situation. Maybe he wouldn't be training under a Sennin directly, but he would be witnessing a world that could possibly relate to him more then Konoha or Orochimaru ever could. A world where he could feel the pain of another's life and sufferings. Where he could belong...

"Wh-where...are you go-going?..." asked Naruto, confused as to why Sasuke was still heading in the opposite direction of Konoha. The Uchiha merely turned around and tossed a self-satisfied smirk.

"To meet my destiny...I'm going to kill Itachi, but first I will find anybody who suffered under his hands, and train under the best shinobi in all the world, not just one..." he replied, before facing forward again, and walking off, leaving Naruto wondering.

"...Oh, and maybe it's time you took your own advice Dobe...I won't deny your talent, or how stronger you got ever since we left the Academy...but, maybe you could become stronger if you left Konoha...you'll never grow strong enough there, though...not enough to bring me back" he stated blankly, walking away for good now.

Naruto merely laid there for a minute or so, before dragging himself up, and staggering away, towards the forest in the direction of Konoha. Maybe he could find some supplies from the battle fields along the route they had taken...

...

"So...the boy is still heading back to Konoha?...such a shame, even after Sasuke's motivational advice" shrugged an orange-spiral masked man. A tall and orange-haired man stood next to him, multiple piercings covering his face.

"Why such an interest in him? He may be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but you seem to hold high regard for the boy" he stated, somewhat interested in the subject.

"I want the power of the Juubi, and to do that I need all nine demons...should even one of them die, they will require such an extensive time to recover, that it will exceed not only my own lifetime, but the lifetime of another few dozen or so generations" answered the masked man, in a blank and emotionless voice.

"So you plan on converting the boy to our cause?" asked the man with multiple piercings.

The masked shinobi merely chuckled, as he patted his acquaintance's shoulder.

"Convert him? No, Pein, I plan on him joining us" he smiled, as he walked away.

"How? He's obviously loyal to Konoha, and he won't simply give up that loyalty..." stated Pein, as he watched the masked man.

"It's not as difficult as you would assume...he just forced himself to fight his own 'brother'...he's emotionally and mentally unstable...all he needs is a little...push?...in the right directions...get Zetsu, he's crucial to the next phase in young Naruto's conversion to Akatsuki" ordered the man, before he vanished in a swirl, leaving Pein alone.

"I don't know if you're who you say you are...but I don't trust you Madara...I may be a god, but even the gods can be de-throned...I'll get you little Naruto...but he'll join me...and when that happens, I'll rid the world of your insufferable sins..."

...

"Fucking shit...I can't believe I'm fucking going to die in this shithole of a forest...taken out by a damn bunch of annoying little brats...well, shit on a stick and call it cotton fucking candy..." growled Tayuya, as she sighed, looking down at her legs. She felt the urge to pull her hair out rise up her throat, before a huge lump built up. She felt her eyes grow teary, before she started to sniffle, then move to a full-blown sob. She was going to die here, in the middle of a shitty ass forest, where the animals would eventually eat her, and then shit her out.

Why bother hiding her sobs?

"F-Fuck y-y-you Kami! W-why me! Couldn't y-you have k-killed Sakon s-slowly! The fucking d-da-damn asshole probably died q-qu-quickly! she cried, stuttering her words, due to the heavy sobs and tears.

She wasn't somebody who cried normally, but the realization that she was dying slowly was now fully sinking in. The fact that she was helpless no matter what, was crushing her tough exterior easily.

"WHY ME! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! BURN IN HELL AND GET RAPED! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! I NEVER FUCKING ASKED TO BE OROCHI-COCK-SUCKER'S FUCKING PAWN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, desperately kicking at the tree that was crushing her legs, wanting to be as free as possible, to be able to use her legs to kick the tree until it fucking bled to dea-...wait.

She was...kicking...the tree?

"What the...FUCKING ASS HOLE!" she yelled, as she now saw her legs free and fully functional. From what she saw, her legs had fallen into a crevice within the ground, and been shielded from the tree itself.

"Fuck you, Kami! You sick and twisted ass-kissing, monkey-fucking, shit-licker!" she exclaimed happily and still, angrily, as she hugged her legs.

Now she could run, before the Anbu units from Konoha even came nearby to her location. She could be home-free, and go wherever she wished to.

"H-help...me..." whispered a weak voice behind her, causing her too jump in shock.

"Aaahh! Shit!" she shrieked, before calming down at the sight of the person. It was the blonde loudass brat from before.

"...fuck you, blondie, I got a life ahead of me, and I'm not risking my sweet, firm ass for you" she replied, with a sneer, as Naruto collapsed. Tayuya let out a loud groan, knowing well, that a decent person would at least help him to a hospital.

"Uggh...my head..." moaned Naruto, as a splitting headache ran through his skull. It felt as if he had been stabbed in the brain, and that it wouldn't die.

"Shut the hell up, kid...you're lucky I dragged your ass ten miles...a decent person would have dragged you the other five or so miles to the hospital" snapped Tayuya, as she bit off a chunk off meat from a tuna fish. Naruto sighed and went back to laying down, just now noticing the wet cloth on his forehead.

"...what's your name?..." he asked, wondering aloud. Tayuya didn't bother responding instantly, as she was chewing a large bit of meat.

"...Tayuya...and you're...Naruto?...the little fucker that was with pineapple-head during the battle?" she replied, and asked. Naruto nodded, surprised she remember his name at all.

"Yeah...thanks...for helping me out...sorry for being a burden" he apologized, surprising Tayuya slightly.

_The hell?...'sorry?'...most people would either say thank you, or slit my throat and take the little supplies I have...and he's saying SORRY?_

"...you're fucking weird" she stated bluntly, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"W-weird?" he repeated, scratching his head as he held a nervous grin. The same grin he wore whenever Sakura caught him doing something stupid.

"Yeah, fucking weird...you apologize after I save you, for being a burden, then you proceed to hold a conversation with me...you're damn strange, blondie...be thankful I'm traveling along with you" she stated, making Naruto smile sheepishly.

_Whew, I'm not in trouble haha...wait, what?_

"Tr-traveling with m-me?" he asked, shocked. Tayuya nodded, before tossing him a small bag of chips.

"That's your dinner...eat it, we won't have any more food until we find jobs or missions in the surrounding villages" she grumbled, scowling at the boy. She had a feeling he would bring her a shit ton of headaches in the future...yet, something was...nice about him...

"Nehhh, that's it? That's my food?"

But he was still fucking annoying.

"Shut the hell up, before I take it away!" she yelled, quickly silencing the blonde boy, much to her pleasure, and irritation.

"Quit being such a fucking pansy, you damn punk" she scowled, causing Naruto to flinch again.

"S-sorry...I'm not used to being with someone serious..." sighed Naruto, as he tore open the bag of chips. Tayuya raised an eyebrow in confusion, as to what he meant.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked, in curiosity. Naruto shrugged.

"My team wasn't the most efficient...Sasuke-teme was a just that, a Teme, who refused to see me and Sakura-chan as equals...Sakura-chan was always chasing after Sasuke-teme, while Kakashi-sensei was off reading porn books" he answered. Tayuya merely nodded, disappointed in the powerhouse, that was supposed be Konoha.

"Eh, not much better then mine...fatass Jirobo always ate and never bothered doing anything else...Kidomaru was a prick and he thought he was all that...Sakon and Ukon were assholes and they thought they were the head honchos to every fucking plan..." she responded, not really knowing why she was spilling every secret. Orochimaru's seal would have acted up by no-...the seal!

As she quickly whirled around, reaching over to her neck, to look for the seal, she felt her eyes widen as she felt the seal missing.

"I'm free! Wait...shit, that means I lost every advantage I had!" she cursed, recognizing the double edged sword she had been handed.

"What seal?...like the one Sasuke-teme had?" asked Naruto, wondering what her celebration was about.

"Yes! The exact same type! That fucker of a sennin must have felt my dying will, so he shut it down to stop Konoha from finding the seal! I'm free!" she exclaimed. Naruto smield, before yawning.

"That's good...well, I'm going to sleep, night, Tayuya"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure whatever...I'm free, bitches!"

As Naruto went to sleep, in his bed roll, he couldn't help but marvel a bit at Tayuya. She was brash and had a dirty mouth, but he had a feeling she was going to be great someday...

...

"Am I to understand, that my most promising combat genin shinobi, apart from Hyuuga Neji, have left the village?" asked Tsunade in a low and quiet tone.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, they had left at least a good hour before I got there..." replied Kakashi, as he tensed up his muscles, ready to dodge any hits or objects, as best he could.

"Hmm...alright, thank you for informing me, now go and break the news to Sakura" she added, visibly relaxing Kakashi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, right on it" he said, as he bowed. Suddenly he felt a massive amount of pain shoot down his back, as Tsunade elbow dropped onto him.

"YOU BAKA! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THAT PERVERT JIRAIYA!" she shouted, quickly standing up as she stomped on his unconscious body.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama?...i-is everything al-alright?" asked a trembling voice. Tsunade turned around to see Sakura standing nervously at her door. She took a deep breath, readying herself for the same news that, although not visible, had her on the verge of tears.

"...Sakura...have a seat...this isn't easy for me to say..." she murmured, just enough for the young girl to hear.

"O-okay...what is it, H-Hokage-sama?..." she asked, forcing Tsunade to bite her lips. She had to think of a way to save both Sasuke and Naruto's reputations. If word got out that they had willingly left the village, they would be branded as nuke-nin, and be hunted down. She also couldn't afford the chance of Sakura telling anybody the truth, so even telling the pinkette was out of the question.

"What...what I got to tell you, isn't easy for me to say...but...but...Naruto and Sasuke...are both dead..." she whispered, closing her eyes sadly. Having to tell somebody that their teammates, who were like family, was horrible to endure...but, lying to them about their 'deaths'...that was just sick...

"Wh-what?...d-de-dead?...no...n-no...you're lying, right?" she asked, her voice quivering. It had to be a joke, right?

"I'm afraid not...Sasuke was under the influence of Orochimaru's seal mark...he attacked Naruto, and the to fought it out...we found this...Naruto's hitai-atei..." replied Tsunade, as she handed Sakura a slightly bloody headband. The pinkette clutched it to her chest, her eyes glazing over, as her mind tried to grasp what she was being told.

_S-Sasuke-kun...you...you killed...him...th-this is what...I loved you...for?...to kill your own friend?...N-Naruto...I...its my own fault...I made you promise...I...should have gotten someone stronger...Kakashi...Gai-sensei...I sent you...to your death...Sasuke.._

"You have be lying, playing some sick prank! N-Naruto wouldn't simply ro-roll over and j-just let it h-happen!" she screamed, not even bothering to control herself.

"Sakura...it's true...they were both far gone by the time I got there..." groaned Kakashi.

Truthfully, he wasn't lying. They really both far gone when he got there, simply in distance though. It was Sakura, who took it as being far gone into death's grip.

"He...he killed...Naruto...I loved Sasuke-kun...I could have warned someone before he left...but I tried to stop him, on my own.." whispered Sakura, closing her eyes as she felt the urge to cry.

Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged glances, before inwardly berating themselves. This lie could work three ways...it could crush Sakura's dreams of becoming a real kunoichi, or it could motivate her to try harder then ever before to become stronger...

"I'll kill him...I'll kill that s-snake...I had it all...a pe-person I loved, that was finally opening up...a teammate that could make me la-laugh and g-giggle, and w-would always support here...I'll murder him...and a-anyone that gets in my way..." she growled, although still holding a sniffle and tremble to her voice.

_Or she can become obsessed with violent revenge..._thought Kakashi and Tsunade sadly.

Little did they know, this would become a turning point in the future of, not only Konoha, but the world itself.

...

Sasuke took a deep breath, as he looked into the horizon, from a high cliff. Just ahead of, maybe a day or so of traveling, was a small village. If he heard right, this was one of the first small towns, where Itachi conducted his first mission.

_It's taken me almost a week of snooping around...but I finally found where he first started...maybe now I can see what made Itachi who he was and now is...maybe I can find out why..._

As he stepped down from the cliff, he turned around to see a shadow vanish from behind a tree, although he simply scratched it off as a forest animal.

"So...this is the path he chose...maybe...he'll become stronger then me...maybe friendship was the one thing we never had..." whispered a low voice, hidden behind the trees.

"You seem unusually active, Itachi" stated a azure-haired woman. Itachi turned around, and for the first time in a long time...smiled.

"I am...come on, Pein will be waiting for us...and I hear he found someone interesting" stated Itachi, although Konan merely shook her head.

"Another jinchuuriki?" she asked. Now, it was Itachi's turn to shake his head.

"No...something about resembling Yahiko, whoever that is" he replied, drawing Konan's instant attention.

"Let's head out" she ordered, almost leaping past Itachi.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, before following pursuit.

_And she says I was active?...well, you're an interesting one, Uzumaki Naruto...perhaps you'll change the world..._


	2. How Time Slips On

**Here's the second chapter to Rise of the Imperial, hope you guys like it. I know it's kind of choppy, but I'm somewhat rushing the beginning to get to the main story, so bear with me. Yes I know it's only been a few days since the first part came out, and no, I wont always be updating every few days…I simply had a fast idea with this one, next time it could take two weeks or so, that should the normal time.**

**And for those of you who asked, Konan will be a main character soon, for now I'm simply trying to get the story moving.**

**As always, review and enjoy. If you're going to say it's crappy, give a damn logical reason. **

-Three Months Later-

"Focus, keep your concentration, Naruto-san!" yelled an elderly man, as he lifted his cane to straighten the blonde's back. "Structure of both the mind and the body are key elements to this style, and unless you master both, you will never be able to beat Tayuya-chan!" he added.

"I'm trying! But you keep pretending to hit me with the cane and it makes me flinch!" shouted Naruto, as his frustration continued to build.

"Ignore my voice, and let only your mind flow...become one with yourself...relax your muscles and body, and bring tension only when the impact is felt, right at that very instant!" ordered the elder, as he began to pace the sweating blonde.

"Fine!" snapped Naruto, as he slid both his feet to shoulder distance, and crossed his arms infornt of himself, in an X-like pattern. He quickly snapped them back into position, by pulling them to his sides.

"Good, now close your fist gently, relax your fist, then concentrate just a small bit of chakra into your fist...thrust your body forward, and release all the chakra right when you and the training dummy make contact" directed the man. Naruto nodded, before lunging forward, he closed his eyes, and slowly waited for that connection.

_Relax my muscles...tense my fist only when I make contact with the dummy...NOW!_

Just as Naruto's fist connected, he released all the chakra he had stored, cuasing the wooden dummy ionfront of him to shatter, and explode, shooting the shard of wood outward, piercing the surrounding wall.

"H-holy...holy..c-crap...uhhhnnn..." Naruto never managed to finish the sentence, before he collapsed on the ground, his right arm now completely numb and drained of energy.

"...you...old...geezer...you never...said anything about...side...effects..." he huffed, taking shallow breaths.

"I didn't, because you have to learn on your own...as your body slowly adjusts to this basic form of the attack, you will enable yourself to manipulate it, to stylize it to your own unique attack..." replied the old man, as he kneeled beside Naruto's limp form.

"Un-unique...attack?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yes...think...that attack, you use with your chakra...that spiral ball, what is it called again?" asked the old man, yet again.

"The...R-Rasengan?..."

"Yes...take into account...how you form the Rasengan...then add the style of the punch I have been teaching you..."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself deep in thought, as he tried to somehow fuse both the elements of the Rasengan and the explosive punch.

_The Rasengan requires me conentrate my chakra into a ball shape...while keeping it swirling in different directions...so...if I apply the punch basics...I could focus my chakra to swirl withing my fist...then letting it out upon impact...which means that I could constantly apply it to my punches, possibly even my kicks...I would, in essence, have the same physical limite as Oba-chan, while adding the internal damage of the Rasengan, to each hit...amazing!_

"Amazing!" he shouted, out of nowhere. He suddenly had a burst of energy and hype, ready for another session of training.

"Ah, ready for the next session? You will actually be learning one of the basic stances, to which you can again evolve to your own style" smiled the man, having regained his posture, after Naruto's outburst.

"Yeah! I'm ready! Let's train!" he laugheed, fist pumping the air above him.

"Okay, okay, calm down...now then...see this, here?" asked the old man, as he drew a straight line in front of him. Naruto nodded.

"Now then, put each foot to either side of it, keep them at shoulder length distance" he instructed, sighing in relief as Naruto followed his instructions without questions. "Follow this up, by spreading your dominant foot forward, but only to a comfortable distance, and slid your other foot to the a similar appropriate distance...now, angle your feet at an outwards angle, yet again, only to a comfortable degree...good, you're doing good...slid your rear foot inwards, so that the line is under the arch of your foot, and raise your heel a bit...now bend your knees slightly...too much, too much! Bend them less...a littl less...perfect!...now, bring your non-dominant hand to just a little in front of your chin...angle your elbow to cover your ribs...now bring your dominant hand just below your chin, and relax it...good...now try standing still like that for an hour" smiled the man, causing Naruto to bust into a cold sweat.

"A-an hour?" he stuttered, almost wanting to yell. The man nodded, before walking over to get a cup of tea.

"It will acustom your body to this stance, allowing you to slide into it by nature...the stance itself is an all around, developed long ago, during the era of technology, long before the Rikkudo Sennin even came into existence" stated the man. Naruto's curiosity suddenly peaked, before he asked his question.

"Who is this 'Rikkudo Sennin'?"

"A man...well, to be more precise, a mythical man...he was the first to discover 'chakra' and 'jutsu'...they say his eyes could copy and read whatever he looked at, and could stop ninjutsu and genjutsu instantly...he is said to have died centuries ago, long after he sealed the ten-tailed demon, the Juubi, within him" explained the old man. Naruto merely stayed quiet, taking in everything as he began to ask a different ententity about this.

_There was a ten tailed bijuu?...why didn't you mention this furball?_

**It's pretty obvious, brat...think...the Ichibi...Kyuubi...Hachibi...Nanabi...all our human-given titles end With 'bi'...now, looke at 'bijuu' and disect the word...bi, the suffix to our titles, and 'juu' which stands for 'ten'...reverse it and you get 'juubi' the ten tailed demon, who is composed of all nine primary demons...ignorant, little fu-**

_Ahh! I get it, I get it! You hate humans, whatever...and hey, furball..._

**What? And make it quick, I grow weary of this pathetic training...**

_Just relax once in a while, neh?_

Suddenly, as Naruto was thrown back into reality, he managed to hear the final words of the old man's story.

"...and that's how the two clans formed" he finished. He suddenly looked at Naruto, who was now eyeing him restlessly.

"Hey, sifu...let's start sparring" he grinned, as the old man stood in front of him.

"Very well, we shell see how you have improved these last few months..."

As he said those words, he lunged at Naruto with a right jab.

The blonde easily smacked it away with his lead arm, before raising his front leg to block a kick from the old man, who leapt up with a spinning kick.

_Shit! The old coot is faster then I thought!_

He bent his knees quickly, ducking down, just in time to dodge the kick, and came back up with his own knee, hitting the old man right in the back of the leg, before he could turn away.

"Ahh! My leg! You little punk!" he growled, clutching his 'dead' leg. Naruto merely grinned, before shuffling his legs front and back like a boxer, almost mocking the old man.

"C'mon, sifu, you can't be that old and ancient" he smiled, bringing the old man a smirk.

"Let me show you what your sifu can do, brat..."

As Tayuya sat in the onsen, she sighed happily, almost in joy. The skin care mud technique here, was absolutely amazing...and the fact that she could train at the same time was a double win.

"Ahh...this is definitely worth dealing with that shithead blonde..."

Suddenly, there was a loud series of cries in pain, followed by a loud,

"My arm!"

Tayuya merely shrugged, before smiling as she placed a cucumber slice over each of her eyes.

"Definitely worth dealing with blondie" she smiled.

...

"You know...I get the feeling that Naruto's perfectly safe..." stated Jiraiya, at complete randomness.

"Naruto?...who's that Jiraiya-san?"

"Hmm?...oh, nobody you know...now, how about that little trick you did for me earlier?"

"Ooooh, Jiraiya-san, you're so naughty, mmm, but I'll do it happily"

"Heheheh"

As the old Toad Sage continued to do what he normally did when he was in a town with a bag of money, he looked up and sighed at the sign.

_'Tanzaku Nighthouse, for your pleasure'_

*Two Hours Later*

"You know, you're not a very good spy" said a raven haired woman, as she tossed Jiraiya a small package.

"And how am I not a good spy?" asked Jiraiya, with a smirk.

"For one, I heard about you before you even spent thirty minutes in Tanzaku"

"My my, aren't you the detective"

"I honestly sometimes miss the old Jiraiya, the one who wrote the same book that inspired Minato"

"That Jiraiya vanished a long time ago...sadly, there's nothing left to do, but mourn"

"It's a sad thing, I actually could have fallen in love with that Jiraiya"

"Whoa, let's take things slow here...oh Kami, see what you have me saying woman...jeez...let's stick to business"

"Right, anyway, I found your package, what are you going to do with?"

"Hey, I do what I do, and I happen to be a babe-magnet, the Toad Sage among men, the one and only, SUPER PERVERT!" Yelled the Toad Sage, causing the woman to sigh.

"Sure, that explains why Kushina kept kicking your ass" she dead-panned.

"I wasn't trying to peek at her! I heard Tsunade was there, so I dropped in to see if it was true!" he yelled in retaiation.

"Whatever, anyway, I found out that Naruto was last seen walking towards the west, away from shinobi lands" she replied, putting up a serious face.

"Away from here? Why?" he asked, doing the same.

"Nobody knows, but I do know that some old farmer saw a blonde boy with a disgustingly orange jumpsuit was headed eastward, with a red head girl, who had a nasty mouth for cursing..."

"Hmm...he vanished after the fight with Sasuke..."

"Fight! What fight! Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun fought! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" screamed the woman, smacking the old Toad Sage loudly.

"Ahh! I didn't find out till just yesterday! I was on a mission in rice country, and it took me longer then it would have!" he explained, shielding himself. Suddenly, the woman stopped.

"...fine...what about this red head? Is she an.."

"No, she's not an Uzumaki...not that I know of, anyway...ironically enough, there's a raven haired girl that likes him, though" he grinned.

"Ugh...it's like me and Minato all over again..." she sighed.

"Yeah, maybe...anyway, I heard your youngest son was seen in Suna just a month ago, and again in the Tea country just a few days ago...seems like he's getting around"

"Why would Sasuke do that?"

"Word is that he's trying to trace Itachi's footsteps, and trying to see what made him so powerful"

"Oh, Sasuke..."

"Don't worry about it, Mikoto, it's not your fault you lead your eldest son to kill his entire clan, and managed to ignore your best friend's son, while he was getting abused by the world..." smiled Jiraiya, before being hit with a chair.

"Do NOT bring up Naruto!...I will castrate you, so that next time you show up here, you don't have anything to perform with!" she screamed, as Mikoto threw another chair at him, causing him to fall down a flight of stairs.

"It's not my fault, the Sandaime wouldn't let me adopt him!" she continued to yell, as she slung the table at him.

_Why do women hate me so much? _he thought painfully.

...

"They said this was going to be difficult...it was nothing more then mere bandits" grumbled Sasuke to himself, as he dragged a haevy chest behind him.

He had been paid sixty five thousand ryu for the bounty, so he had assumed it would at least be a chunin, maybea weak jonin...not a gang of useless bandits.

"Hey, smile! It's not healthy for you to be all moody!" cheered a girl with minty green hair, as hopped from foot to foot, in front of him.

_This girl seriously has a demon sealed in her?...she acts just as annoyingly happy as Naruto..._

"Why are you following me anyway? All I did was kick some dude's ass for you, and you act like I'm some celebrity..."

"Because, you saved me, not everybody saves or even cares about Fū" she smiled, causing the Uchiha's eye to twitch in shock, irritation, and confusion all at once.

_She just said some depressing stuff, that nobody cares about her or would even try to save her, with a SMILE? She's just as clueless as Naruto!_

"And no, I'm not naive, I'm just a happy person, so don't try to take advantage of my innocence" growled Fū, as she made a famous 'creeper' face.

_Where the hell does she get a fucking flashlight to shine under face!_

"You're crazy! What are you!" He shouted, before breaking into a full-speed sprint, carrying the chest behind him as if it was lighter then a bag of apples.

"Come back! Fū hasn't finished her scary face!" screamed the girl, chasing him.

...

"Alright, so what's the next step in training, sifu?" asked Naruto, as he slurped the broth left from his ramen soup.

"On a year's travel from here, eatward, is an abandoned temple, where the original Order of Shinobi used to hold rituals, after the Rikkudo Sennin passed, many of his disciples gathered and continued to train there, but nobody has stepped foot in there, in almost over a century..."

"And you want me and shithead to get some kind of artifact from there?" asked Tayuya, causing the old man to furrow his eyebrow.

"How did you know?" he asked. Tayuya merely shrugged.

"Eh, it's always the case with old temples, its either an artifact or a bunch of missing people that turn up dead and butchered" she replied, making Naruto cringe slightly.

"Well, in any case, the temple itself is perfectly safe...or at least it was, last time somebody walked in there...but that was around one hundred fifty six years ago, so who knows"

"So what's the dangerous part about the temple, sifu?" asked Naruto.

"Well, seeing as how its been over a century since the last visit...it would most likely be falling apart, ready to crumble to the ground, crushing your feeble fleshy body under tons of stone and boulders, ensnaring you in a certainty of painful death...that and that once you get in there, you will be forced to see a nightmare, in which you will be forced to see the once you care about the most die...again...and again...and again..." he answered. Naruto and Tayuya subtely exchanged glances, although neither managed to see the other.

"So...we have to...watch them...die?...that's...fucked up..." she said.

"Well, if you have the mental and emotional strength, you can escape the trap...in the old times, those who completed the 'nightmare' and escaped it, were trained to levels that even the Rikkudo Sennin would acknowledge...the shinobi of the eastern lands operated in ways far different form your shinobi...our training produced far more powerful ninja, albeit there were far less, due to that same training..."

"When...do you want us to go...sifu?" asked Tayuya, forcing a complete attitude change. She wasn't exactly attached to the idiot Naruto, but she's be damned if she watched someone like him get killed. The moron was loud, annoying, and stupid as hell, but he was a good friend, and usually the one who forced himself to stay up late to listen to her childhood problems.

"You can start the journey tomorrow, for now, pack your supplies, and go get ready for tomorrow...I taught you the basics of what you need to know...Naruto, I taught you the ways of combat at close range, and now it's time you put that to use...Tayuya, you've never truly needed my help, only for physical training did you need me...now listen, when you two come back, I will not be here...this trip will not only take a long time, but it will also push your bodies and mind to places you will wish you never even knew...when you leave the temple, you will be different people...head back to your home land, you will both be needed there..." smiled the old man, leaving behind a confused Tayuya and Naruto.

"What...do we do...now?" she asked, only to receive a confused shrug.

"Get ready I guess?...it can't be that difficult..."

...

"It seems rather unorganized, don't you think?" asked Itachi, as he walked alongside Pein down a long and dark corridor.

"It may seem that way, but this idea has been planned for years now, we never intended to actually launch it, though...however, with the recent turn of events involving the Kyuubi and your brother's attachment to the Nanabi junichuuriki...we're changing directions...instead of following Madara's idea of extracting the bijuu, we're going to enlist the jinchuuriki, and recruit some of the smaller countries to aid us"

"You want to merge the surrounding nations, to form a great big nation, to combat the current political super-powers?" askede Itachi. Pein nodded, before stopping in front of a black door.

"Like Orochimaru, I've been conducting my own human experiments, however, unlike him, I've been doing them for an actual greater good...after I managed to kill Salamander Hanzo, I extracted his actual salamander gland, that he put in his body...using that as a basis for the experiment, I created a series of mini-glnds with the same potency and effects...I created a way to make shinobi immune to most known poisons..." stated Pein, as he opened a door that lead to a laboratory, where Itachi managed to see Konan getting up from a metal table.

"You used Konan as a test subject?" he asked. Pein shook his head.

"She insisted on doing it, and to my relief and satisfaction, it was a success...the gland that is now located right next to her heart processes all posions in her bloodstream, and connects it to a small vein that splits and lead to her canine teeth"

"You added...a vein and major organ to her body...and essentially made her bite venomous...you literally created a human snake, without need of a jutsu...and you created a way to prevent posioning...incredible"

"I have transcended not only gifts in combat and philosophical insights, but even in medical accomplishments" stated Pein, holding a monotone ring to his voice.

"So, you're serious on this war proposal..."

"Yes, and your choice is right now, whether or not you side with me or Madara"

"The choice is far from subtle, Nagato, we both know that"

"It never hurts to be assure, Itachi"

"Well, if it does assure you, I'm targeting Madara...or at least whoever he claims to be" replied Itachi, confusing the orange haired man.

"What do you imply?" he asked.

"That is not Madara, I have seen the real Uchiha founder, and he is currently in Orochimaru's hands...my guess is that the snake is going to summon him with the Edo Tensei no jutsu"

"That could pose quite a predicament, as I would assume nobody alive could take him down alone"

"If what is said is true, I believe even you and me combined would be hard pressed to scratch him"

"We will see, for now, however, I believe you should be quite interested in some of our top recruits...I believe you will be impressed with their reputations..."

...

"Sakura...you've shown more then enough promise and improvement over just a small span of three months...I see you're taking Kakashi's training in strides" said Tsunade in a calm tone. The pinkette merely bowed, before speaking.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I'm doing more then my best to improve, so that I can one day get revenge on Orochimaru-teme for the murders of Naruto and Sasuke...everybody is mourning their deaths..."

"Their deaths?...they're actually mourning Naruto's death?"

"Err...I may have over embellished Naruto's case..."

"...what did you say?"

"...that Orochimaru tried to kidnap Sasuke, but Sasuke refused, so he killed him, and that he attempted to take Naruto hostage, but when Naruto also refused, he said he would rather die a shinobi with honor, an drag the snake with him...I said that Naruto almost destroyed the waterfall in the Valley of the End, with a mass of exploding kunai, in an attempt to kill Orochimaru...but failed..."

"...wait...is that why there was a ramen memorial day the other week?" asked Tsunade, slightly shocked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Tsunade merely waved it off, before changing topics.

"At any rate, I'm promoting you to a new unit, one that I created"

"A...new unit, mam?" asked Sakura, confused. Tsunade now nodded.

"Yes, in response to Naruto and Sasuke's...er...deaths...I decided to start a new Anbu branch that specializes in retrieval missions, and will also be assigned to map out the surrounding areas around Konoha to ensure we know as many possible hideouts as we can"

"So basically a recon squad, Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura

"That is correct, but I will be enlisting only the most promising chunin and genin" answered Tsunade.

"And who did you have in mind, mam?"

"You're our first recruit, next on my list are Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino"

"But...that's only four recruits including myself, Hokage-sama...that's nowhere near enough to start a new branch..."

"Don't worry about that, for now you'll simply be a team specializing in that area of missions, until I can find at least another dozen or so recruits" added the busty Hokage. Sakura nodded before bowing low, and stepping towards the door.

"I'll go get them then, so you can bring them up to date, mam"

With that, the pinkette disappeared behind the door, leaving Tsunade alone.

"I know you're there" she said to nobody in particular.

"You always seem to find me, Tsunade-sama"

"When you're teammates with Jiraiya, you learn every single trick a man can do to sneak up on people"

"That is true, the man is a genius if he wants to be, when it comes to peeping"

"So what did you need?"

"Word is that a blonde haired boy with a disgusting orange jumpsuit was seen crossing the western plains, north-east of Iwagakure..."

"Naruto left the shinobi nations?"

"That seems to be the case, Tsunade-sama"

"Hmm...how long ago was this?" asked Tsunade, causing Kakashi to break into a cold sweat.

"Er...uhmm...three months ago...we just got word of it..."


	3. The Tides Have Changed

-Three Years Later-

-Outside the Gates of Amegakure-

"So, you absorbed the chakra from the former Kizukage's bijuu?" asked Itachi, as he stood there, looking at the original 'Pein.'

"Somewhat, I only managed to absorb, maybe a tenth of it's chakra" answered the Uzumaki demi-god.

Suddenly, the front doors to the Amegakure Tower sprang open, as a tall and lean blond male strode in with a serious-looking red haired woman.

"Well, I've been waiting for this meeting, Uzumaki-san, and the same for you Tayuya-san...word has reached us of your...exploits...since returning from the western lands" greeted Pein, as he slowly walked down a series of steps. Naruto eyed him wearily as he drew closer.

"So, you're the infamous Pein, who claims to be 'god'?...I hear your had a small exchange with Konoha forces" replied Naruto, as he walked over to a large chair, as he and Tayuya sat down beside each other.

"I did...I managed to capture two of their shinobi alive, however one died a few nights ago"

"That's somewhat saddening, and who is the other shinobi?" asked Naruto, somewhat interested in the topic.

"A kunoichi, no more then a combat medic chunin...she is of the Yamanaka clan"

"Ino?"

"Yes, how did you know her name"

"I knew her from my time in Konoha, she was rather..."

"Pretenscious?"

"Yes, very uptight"

"Well, let us drop the subject for now, and get to business...I wanted to offer you a chance to join Tosagare"

"Tosagare?...the 'Twilight'?...you're the founder of the Anti-Akatsuki organization?...we had heard you founded Akatsuki, though." Pein nodded, before walking back towards a large map. As he stod still, staring at it, he crossed his arms behind his back, almost giving the visağe of a general.

"I was, the initial founder of Akatsuki, and seemingly the most powerful individual...however, I had a small argument with the one who originally gave me the idea to start the group" he stated.

"At which point, everybody drew sides on the whole ordeal"

"Not really much of an argument though...almost everybody except Sasori, Konan, and myself joined Madara" stated Itachi, as he walked out of the shadows, causing Tayuya to jump up, in between him and Naruto.

"You'll have to forgive Tayuya...she's a bit protective of me" smiled Naruto, self-satisfied. Itachi turned to look at Pein, who was now covered by Konan, due to Tayuya's sudden movement.

"Isn't that a coincidence..." he sighed, before turning to stand beside a red haired man.

"Well, shall we get straight to the point? I feel everybody here knows exactly why I'll say 'I hate waiting' in these conditions" he said plainly.

"I am inclined to agree with Sasori, Pein...we don't have much time before the Konoha forces come down upon Ame" added Itachi, causing Pein to nod.

"Yes, however it'll be hard to win, if we don't know Konoha's plans, since the Yamanaka won't talk, and Itachi claims that he cannot afford to waste his Sharingan on things as small as this" he answered, before receiving a head shake from Naruto.

"She won't talk to you...but she may talk to somebody who 'comes to save her'..." he replied, nodding at Tayuya to follow him.

"Where are the holding cells? I'll get the girl to talk without even wasting chakra"

"Follow me, but I will take this as you joining us?" asked Pein, as he signaled for Konan to open a large wooden door down a long hallway.

"Yes, I'll join you, but I want the freedom to operate as I see fit" ordered Naruto, causing Itachi to eye him in curiosity.

_What did the boy go through?...what kind of training did he do to change so much in just a few years?...he shouldn't have changed this much..._

"Of course, you will be granted this, as long as you complete the missions I hand you according to my parameters" replied Pein as he brushed aside his long red hair.

"Tell me...are you related to Tayuya?" asked Naruton curious at the red haired man. Pein shook his head.

"No, Tayuya is of normal birth origin, just as a normal non-clan related ninja is...you and I however, are Uzumaki...though I suppose your hair is an attribute to your father" stated Pein, before Itachi stepped to intervene the conversation.

"I wuld leave the topic of his father out of this, Nagato...Naruto is now a member and one of our lead shinobi in Tosagare, and as such, we need him to have a clear head" he said, looking at Pein, before he turned to Naruto.

"First get the girl to talk, then if you can bring in three other jinchuuriki willingly, I will tell you about your family myself, Naruto-san, seeing as how your mother was almost the closest person I had to an aunt" he added, causing the blonde to become only more befuddled. However, he chose not to question the Uchiha.

"Alright, here we are...the girl is down the corridor, thrd cell on your left, this is the key...anything else you need?" asked Nagato, as Itachi had called him.

"Alright, Pein, Itachi, and Sasori, I need you two to go wait behind back gates...Konan, when me and Tayuya have Ino 'break free,' you willl rush in and pretend to attempt to stop, however, Tayuya will intercept you and will pretend to stall you...once me and the girl reach this very same room, Itachi will fake knocking me out, but he will be under a henge to look like Kakashi, and Pein will be under the guise of Maito Gai" he explained, before being halted by Pein.

"Maito Gai, as in the large hairy eyebrowed buffoon?" he asked.

*A country away from Amegakure*

"Achoo!" sneezed a man.

"Gai-sensei! The brightness of your youth is fading away with sickness!" cried a bowl-haired boy in green spandex.

"Alas, Lee! My time has come! Kami has sent his message of my dying flames of youth, train Lee! And accomplish your dreams without me!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"You're all damn idiots..." murmured Neji, as he stood and stared at the two green shinobi.

*Back in Amegakure*

"...and then 'Kakashi' will aim a chidori at her heart, before Sasori steps in and knocks him out of the Amegakure tower, where Nagato, in his actual form, will 'arrest' him...this way, we convince her to not only talk, but maybe even join Tosagare" added Naruto, receiving nods from everyone, except Tayuya.

"Hey, Naruto-chan...this better fucking work and be over with, because I don't like how that bimbo is eyeing you" she said, finally talking, as she pointed at Kona

"...bimbo?...are you insinuating, that I am having lustful ideas about..._him_?" she asked, not meaning to add the disgusted emphasis on 'him.'

"Hey! That '_him_' is worth more then your little red haird boy-toy!" she yelled, infuriating Konan.

"Nagato-san is not a boy-toy! And I suggest you show a god, the proper respect he deserves!" she shouted back, making Tayuya grit her teeth.

"Naruto would make a better god! And I KNOW I could be a better Angel of Ame, considering you're prbably wearing nothing but a bra and thong under that coat, you sleezy whore! You probably ride your 'god's' dick every night just to make yourself seem important!"

"How dare you! I can only assume what you and your filthy little blonde tramp of a boyfriend did all those nights whiel you're in so-called training! Don't tell me I ride Nagato's only for a false image, when you probably can't anything else asided from using that flithy mouth to 'impress' your boyfriend! I bet I could even have him wrapped around my finger in a single night, then you did in all this time! You little Orochimaru lab rat!"

"Come on, you blue haired tramp! I'll kick your ass any day of the week!"

"ENOUGH!" roareed Naruto and Nagato in unison, causing the two females to quiet down almost instantly.

"We will commense Naruto-san's plan immediately, now focus, and get to work!" shouted Nagato, as Naruto ran down the hallway yelling.

"Ino! It's me Naruto!"

...

It had been a horrible two months, despite how well it had started off in the beginning. Konoha had already been in war with Ame for a year, although up until now, they had a severe upper hand, that nobody else had bothered to interfere.

The was, of course, before Itachi and Kone, the Angel of Ame, had stepped into the fray. Sure enough, as soon as they stepped in, morale shot up, and so did the list of Konoha injuries and deaths. Although, now there was a new topic spreading like wildfire amongst the Konoha forces, one more popular within the kunoichi population.

"Is it true? I heard there was sightings of the Uzumaki child...but I heard he _filled _out"

"Don't be stupid, the Hokage announced his death years ago remember? It was everywhere, that he died trying to save the Uchiha from Orochimaru"

"Damned snake...he got the Uchiha and the Uzumaki kind, right when he was turning for the better"

"Yeah...so who do you think it is, then?"

"Probably just some traveler from the west, they're gettting more and more common nowadays"

"Ah, makes sense I suppose"

"Hey! Get in your defensive positions!" shouted a pink haired girl, as she walked in on the kunoichi conversation.

"Yes, Sakura-sama!" they replied, snapping into a rigid military greeting stance. The pinkette nodded, before walking past them, to look out of a large window.

"What are the updates from Nara? Did Shikamaru find an opening in any of Ame's defenses? What about Shikuku Nara? Has he any news on military actions?" she asked, not even turning around. The two girls shook their heads, beforebiting their lips.

"No, Sakura-sama...we haven't received any communication relays from either outpost in almost a week..." they replied, causing Sakura to release a deep sigh.

"Well, we have maybe forty or fifty troops left, and only five of them are medics, three of which are barely beginning..." she stated, before walking back towards the door, leading to a long hallway.

"I want everyone that isn't a jōnin or ranked higher, to report to the commons area in an hour" she added, before disappearing.

"Do you think they're..."

"Dead?...I doubt it, Shikuku Nara isn't the Joint Commander of Konoha Forces for nothing, he is also arguably the most brilliant tactician in Fire country"

"That's the point...this ISN'T Fire Country..."

"True...why do you think she wanted all chunin and genin in the commons area?"

"I don't know, but I feel that being jōnin just payed off..."

"Hey...something just moved on the camera screen!"

"It was moving away from the gate, so it couldn't have been anything harmful"

"Sure..."

...

_I have to get out of here, and fast...damn, why did that pink haired bimbo have to call us all down now? She couldn't have waited until tomorrow? _thought a small girl, as she pulled her brown hair into a tight bun, before unzipping her chūnin vest, and quickly burying it under a bush.

_Alright, I know that we have three guards covering the front gate, each one has a 15 minute shift, and it takes at least two minutes to change guards...but that means I only get two minutes to sneak past them, but the third patrol is on duty, keeping watch during the change of shifts..._

As the girl attempted to plan an escape, she slowly stepped backwards, towards a large shrub of bushes, before suddenly losing her footing and tumblindg backwards into a large drainage ditch.

"Aggh! Shit!" she shouted, before cupping her mouth to remain quiet. As she looked around, she caught site of a large ditch, and slowly crawled towards it.

_That woman...said all the ditches within...twenty miles of Ame...led back to the village...we can send infiltrators through here..._

As she stumbled through the garbage and mold within the drainage, she doubled over and puked, vomiting out her earlier lunch.

_It smells like shit!...damn, but I don't have a choice...they offered me a chance to escape the sealing...and I'd rather not be on the losing side..._

...

"...and Konoha's forces are meeting two miles southwest of Ame, and a small strike squad is preparing just north" confessed Ino, as she and Naruto hid behind a set of crates.

"...alright...listen Ino, don't go back to Konoha, they're waiting for you to set an execution for desertion"

"What?...no, you're lying, you're not Naruto!" she screamed, before running away. As she did so, she failed to notice his smirk.

_That's right Ino...take the bait..._

"Ino!" shouted a voice, causing the platinum blonde to turn around.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed, before widening her eyes in terror as he begin to create a Chidori.

"Wh-what? Kakashi-sensei...no...don't!" she screamed, yet again, as the masked copy-nin closed in. Suddenly, a black and orange blur shot past her, knocking away Kakashi with a powerful elbow slam.

"...Kakashi..." said Naruto with a quiet rumble, as he slowly straightened himself up. The copy-nin quietly cursed, as he got up, dusting away the debris from where he collided with a wall.

"...ah, Naruto...what a lovely reunion..." he smiled, before pointing his finger at Ino.

"Just hand her over, nice and easy, and I'll let you walk away" he threatened, still holding his calm tone and smile. Naruto took a deep breath, before letting out a sigh.

"Still making those petty threats?...you couldn't kill me as a genin, what makes you think you can now, old man?" he asked, holding his arms out in a mocking fashion.

"Oh, how the youth today is so ignorant...fine, I'll get rid of both you!" roared Kakashi, as he aimed his right palm at Naruto and Ino.

"Say hello to my second unique jutsu, Raiton no Bakufuu!" he shouted, as a sudden massive blast of electricity shot from his hand, at Naruto and Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing!" shrieked Ino, as she hid behind Naruto. Kakashi just laughed.

"Did you honestly think we would send a mere deteachment of journeyman shinobi as a primary strike squad into Amegakure! We needed you herd of idiots to die here, while Shikuku and Shikamaru prepared our actual forces! Pein was going to be busy trying to probe your secure mind, that he'd be distracted...but of course Naruto had to come in and bust you out of your celll before I arrived to finish the job" he replied, glaring at the blonde jinchuuriki.

"But why! And everyone said Naruto was dead! He's right here! How!"

"Because he failed to kill and Sasuke, that's how..." said Naruto, cutting into the conversation. Ino's eyes wideneed as she heard his words, only to be confirmed by Kakashi's laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! That's right, I failed it once, and I refuse to fail it again!" laughed Kakashi, as he lunged at an unflinching Naruto.

"Enough" stated a powerful voice, as Kakashi was sent flying backwards by an invisible force.

"Y-you!" gasped Ino, as she caught sight of a red haired man with piercings.

"Yes, me...I apologize for having acted with disrespect earlier...I was in a rush to get information, I must have let this rodent slip in..." he replied, flashing a surprisingly warm smile at her.

"Damn...now the big fish is here...I'm not ready for him...I have to retreat..." groaned Kakashi, as he vanished in a single movement.

"He's getting away!" exclaimed Ino, as Naruto and Pein shook their heads.

"Let him run...we have to get you to the medical center, first" stated Pein, picking her up gently. He turned to look at Naruton before winking, shocking the blonde.

"Naruto-san...that blue haired woman Tayuya fought was a decoy by Kakashi...it seems he was going to kill this girl and frame Konan" he said, making sure Ino heard it.

"Understood, Pein...now go get her healed, I'll go see if I can find out how Kakashi got inside" waved the jinchuuriki as he walked away, leaving the demi-god and platinum blonde alone.

...

"Are you alright?...does any part of you hurt?" asked Nagato, as he inspected Ino, who shook her head.

"No, I'm fine...a bit shell shocked...but other then that...I'm fine" she smiled weakly. Nagato nodded, sliding some strand of his long red hair off his face.

_Damn it...what is this feeling?...ever since I absorbed that bijuu's chakra, I've been feeling...strange...almost...lustful?...no, I'm a god, I can't be succumbing to these things...focus, Nagato, focus...but...maybe just once?...no, focus...arggghh!...okay, just one time and that's it!_

As Ino sat looking at Nagato, she couldn't help but finding him somewhat attractive...his soft feminine-like features, yet still he held a definite male look...he was almost...cute?

"Hey, Kakashi managed to flee from Ame, but we sealed off the exit, and found this..." interrupted Naruto, handing Nagato a sealed letter. The red heaired Uzumaki hesitated, but finally opened it, almost instantly passing it to Ino.

It bore the seal of Konoha.

"Huh? What is...Yamanaka...execution...traitor...gave out secrets?...they...they actually...want me to be...k-killed?..." she gasped, shocked at what had happened. Naruto and Nagatoo exchanged only quick and subtle glances, feigning silence as the girl took in what she thought was reality. They practically read one another's thoughts in mere glances.

_'With a Yamanaka here, we can speed up interegations by almost double the time'_

'_And what if she meets a Konoha superior, or a family member of hers?'_

_'By the time, she will have been completely brain washed'_

_'So be it, I'm putting faith in your plan, Naruto-san'_

"P-please...l-let me...join...Ame...I...I...need a place to stay..." pleaded Ino, snapping the two men back to reality.

"And what can you offer Ame, Ino?...I want to help you as a friend, but Ame is already on the brink of poverty, because of Konoha..." said Naruto, trailing off towards the end.

"...I'm an interegator...I...I can question prisoners...I know most of the Yamanaka clan jutsu, I can get twice the information your people can, in half the time!" she exclaimed, getting esperate. Naruto crossed his arms, before looking at Nagato.

"She does have a good point...we need more information from people, and if he can do it in less time, it's even better" he said. Nagato sighedn before throwing a grey chunin vest into Ino's lap.

"Congratulations, you're an Ame nin...but first...you have to pass a test, to prove you can fight your own brethren for the sake of Ame..."

"Wht test is that?..."

"You have to kill a shinobi from Konoha, right before our eyes"

...

"I think we've been here long enough, don't you, Imouto-chan?" asked a light skinned man, as he grinned at a scroll in front of him. As he rose to stand up, he rolled around his shoulders and wrists, as if stretching.

"It seems we have another bounty, Onii-san!" giggled a minty-green haired girl, as she hung upide down from a rafter above him.

"Yes, yes we do, Imouto-chan, and you've been a good girl this week, so I'll let you play with our target around for a bit" he smiled, as the girl clapped.

"Yayy! Fuu gets to have fun!" cried the girl happily, as she backflipped back onto the floor.

"Calm down, Fuu, remember how your Onii-san got hurt last time you had too much fun?" asked her 'older brother' as he walked towards the door.

"Fuu killed the girl who hurt Onii-san, and Fuu will kill any girl or boy who tries to hurt Onii-san, Fuu will kill anyone for Onii-san" stated the girl, speaking in a sudden dark and slightly crazed tone. She had the tendency to speak in the third person view.

Suddenly the girl broke out into a fit of giggles, and ran after her Onii-san, as he walked out of the small cottage, where they were at. As she exited, she dropped the scroll she had scretly grabbed from him, leaving it showing the face of a pink haired kunoichi.

_Haruno Sakura_

_**Rank**__: Jonin_

_**Affiliation**__: Konohagakure no Soto_

_**Description**__: Pink Hair; always wears a red hitai-atei on her head, has a habit to yell 'shanaroo!'_

_**Warnings**__: Rarely seen far from the Hokage, or jonin of Konoha. Expert in close range combat. Side-medic shonobi_

_**Reward**__: One Million Ryu Alive, Seven Hundred Thousand Dead_


	4. Chapter 4

**I warn those of you who continue to read, there will be a fight scene, however, as you will soon see, fighting scenes are not my fortè...if any of you review, and you have advice for me, don't hesitate to give it.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

"I...I...have to...kill..." whispered Ino, not able to believe what she was having to do.

"Correct, and as a matter of fact...here is your target..." said Itachi, as he looked at Ino, pointing at a pink haired girl in raggy clothes, who was being dragged towards her.

"Sakura!" gasped Ino, as the pinkette began to cry.

"I-Ino! P-pl-please! S-save m-me!" she sobbed, pleading at the Yamanaka.

"Your choice Ino...kill Sakura, or let her live...just remember who who signed your execution order..." stated Nagato, who dropped a kunai right at her hands.

Ino stared at the finely made peice of metal, as she thought of everyone's words and memories.

Konoha had been her home...it had protected her, right?...it was the reason she was alive now...but it sent someone to kill her.

She hadn't even been gone a week, and they assumed she had turned a traitor. They hadn't believed her...none of her friends had stod up for her...Sakura could have convinced Tsunade to stop it...she hadn't though. She abandoned her...backstabbed her. She had sent Ino to her death...it was her...all her...she hadn't allowed her to have Sasuke...she probably even told Kakashi where Naruto was to kill him. She tried to have Naruto killed because he loved her, and probably also got in the way of Sasuke...everything was HER fault! Everything!

"You BITCH!" she screamed, grabbing the kunai and stabbing a shocked Sakura right in the shoulder, causing the pinkette to shriek in pain.

"INO! NOOOO!"

"You ruined me! You wanted me gone! And you even tried to kill your own teammate! You're a heartless whore!" screamed Ino, slicing and stabbing at Sakura's face and chest, cutting at her arms until she wasn't even recognizable, except for the signature pink hair now covered in her own blood.

Suddenly she was pushed backward, and she looked up to see a badly cut up carpet roll.

"Congratulations, you saw the truth and acted on it..." clapped Nagato, smiling calmly. Itachi nodded, before looking back at a bewildered Ino.

"I put you under a genjutsu when you first made eye contact, forcing you to face this trial from the beginning" he explained. Ino blinked before realizing what he meant.

"Wh-what...wait...Naruto, where's Naruto and the other blue-haured women?" she asked. Nagato point toward a large door.

"Naruto and Konan left just minutes ago to go retrieve some documents from a contact in Konoha" he answered. Ino looked back down to her hands remembering what she had just gone through.

"Do not worry, Ino-san...Ame is loyal to their shinobi, and we recognize by action, not history...we see you for how you act, and not by what others say" he reassured her. Ino nodded, before shakily standing up.

"P-please...take me...to my room..." she asked, scared and shocked. Nagato nodded, and pointed at Itachi.

"Go check and see that security has everything right, and remember you're on shift tonight" he stated. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, Nagato..."

He had a strange feeling about those two, Itachi did. Something was off...

_Hm...oh well, only time will tell, _he shrugged inwardly.

"You seem worried" stated Sasori, as he stood next to Itachi and Tayuya.

"I'm not, I'm simply thinking...something is off about Nagato, but I don't know what..." replied the Uchiha. Tayuya continued to eye the very door from which Nagato disappeared.

"He's in love, that's what" she said, cuasing Itachi and Sasori to stare at her.

"...in love? Nagato? I highl doubt that's possible" snorted Sasori, before catching Itachi in deep thought.

"He was quick in aiding Ino to her room, and he was the one who peruaded me to not use Tsukiyomi on her, to 'conserve' my eyes...actually...Tayuya's conclusion is logical...which brings up the question, how did you know, Tayuya?" he asked, curious. Tayuya shrugged.

"That's how Naruto was when ww were training, after we came from the temple, he was protective of me, quick to jump to my aid" she answered, before turning around.

"...that's why if any harm come to him, I'll cause Konan twice the damage" she added, almost gliding to the opposite doorway.

"...women are complicated" muttered Sasori, much to Itachi's agreement.

"She's almost as bad as Naruto's mother..." he sighed. Sasori eyed him in curiosity.

"His mother?"

"Its a long story...she was like a cross between an aunt, and an older sister...Naruto's father was almost like a role model to me"

"Namikaze? He was a role model even to some in Suna, from what I've heard...your family was close to them?"

"Our father's butted heads more then a pack of rams, but my mother and his were as close as sisters, and usually went shopping and attacking perverts..." he replied. Sasori nodded.

"Is that why you were quick to propose him to join?" asked Sasori. Itachi nodded.

"He's very likeable once you know him, and he's benificial to my brother"

"Urgh...family love is overrated" gagged Sasori, making Itachi grin slightly.

"That's because you've never known it" he said, making Sasori shrug.

"Eh, mother and father were dead, and grandma Chiyo wasn't the same as them...besides, I was a heartthrob"

"Sure, and I was a comedian"

"Fuck you"

"No thank you, I'm straight"

"You are? I didn't even think you were into anybody"

"You'd be surprised"

"...closet pervert"

"I am, huh?"

...

"You know, they say that Nagato is invincible...is that true?" asked Naruto, as he walked down a dirt road, heading towards Kumo. Konan merely glanced at him, before looking on ahead.

"He is, but he also has one slight weakness, but as for what it is, I won't tell you...Nagato is the closest friend I have, and I will never betray that friendship" she replied, not bothering to look back at him.

"You're not much of a friendly talker, are you?" asked Naruto, as he let out a deep sigh. Konan shook her head, as she suddenly turned around.

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way, so don't speak more then you have to, and stay to the bare essentials" she said in a snapping tone. Naruto merely scowled.

"Geez, all I do is try to spark a nice coversation, and I get snapped at...damn, reminds me of Konoha, all over again" he sighed again. Konan eyed him in just a slight bit of interest.

"...what do you mean?" she asked. Naruto shrugged, changing his scowl to a look of slight melancholy.

"I wasn't what you would call the big shot on the block, you know?...I was always ignored by others, and I always had people sneering and talking behind my back...it was never beatings, but I was always feeling like an outcast, somebody who wouldn't ever amount to shit..."

"So what changed?...you certainly amounted to something beyong 'shit' seeing as how Nagato sought you out, which he never does for recruits"

"I met the Sandaime Hokage, the 'God of Shinobi'...the man who learned over more jutsu then either you or I do, before he was even fourteen, the man who became Hokage before he even turned into an adult, the man that could hold off Hashirama and Tobirama Senju at the same time as teenager...did you know, during the attack on Konoha, by Suna and Oto, he not only held off the Shodaime and Nidaime, but sealed them and Orochimaru's arms...imagine in his prime, what he could have done..."

"And...you aspire to be like him?..."

"No." The bluntness of his answer, and the answer itself, astounded Konan, who had assumed he would be inspired to be him like him. Nagato certainly would have, as far skills actually went, anyway.

"You don't?" she asked.

"Correct...I'm going to surpass him, I'm going to be somebody that even he would see as a suprior" answered Naruto, with a serious face.

"...Itachi said that prior to your leaving, you were the most obnoxious and irritating, headstrong child he had seen..."

"I was, wasn't I?...that changed, as did lots of things, after I went to the western lands...I trained at a temple where many of the Rikkudo Sennin's direct diciples trained..."

"...what was it like, the temple I mean..."

"For me...it was bright...and freezing, yet burning...it was everything that I feared, and motivated me...the temple itself casted a genjutsu that even the Sharingan couldn't have broken...it was a place that the Rikkudo Sennin himself built and created to use as light training...for many, however, it was mental and spiritual death"

"And...you succeeded?'

"I did, so did Tayuya, although she rarely talks anymore, she says she saw something she never wants to imagine again in her lifetime...what it was, I refuse to tell you" he stated, causing a tiny smirk to appeare on Konan's face.

"Eye for an eye, huh?...geez, now you even have me talking more" she said, before cupping her mouth. Naruto grinned sheepishly, as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Heheh, made you say 'geez' and even get flustered" he grinned, seeing the slight pinkish color rising in Konan's cheeks.

"Sh-shut up! I am not flustered!" She exclaimed, mentally berating herself for the loud outburst.

"Well, well...look who we have here...Konan and the Kyuubi brat" chuckled a raspy voice. Konan and Naruto looked up to see a blue skinned shark-like man standing on a branch, as a blonde haired man walked up from behind the tree, a long bang of hair covering his right eye.

"Ah, Konan, how nice of you bring us the jinchuuriki...maybe you're not such an uptight bitch after all" he smirked, reaching into a side bag, and pulling out a small handful of clay powder.

As Naruto slid his feet apart, pulling himself into the stance his old sifu had taught him. He widened his eyes as Konan slid in front of him, her body tensed and ready for action.

"Don't push my patience, Deidara...I don't care who you're with, but if you lay even a single finger on the boy, I will take those precious hands of your and cut them off forever" she growled.

"Well, somebody is a little protective...what? Did Pein stop letting you ride his dick, so now you're riding his? My, my, how the mighty Konan is quick to get on her knees to 'please'...funny, isn't it, Kisame?" laughed Deidara. Kisame chuckled, before hopping down to the ground, ladning beside the clay-user.

"It is actually, Deidara...maybe after we make her watch as we kill the boy, we can have our own fun with her" he said, licking his lips menacingly. Konan scowled, before being softly pushed back, much to her surprise.

"Stay back...I'll take care of them..." said Naruto, as he began to stretch his arms and legs. Konan stared at him, before shaking her head.

"No, I told Nagato that I would make sure you returned alive, so run, get back to Ame bef-"

"I'll take care of them, Konan-chan" interrupted Naruto, casting her his once-signature foxy smile.

"Besides...nobody insults and disrespects a woman in my presence like they just did, especially one so beautiful" he added, making her blush.

"Aww, so romantic and chivalrous...I hate romance and chivalry!" yelled Deidara, quickly throwing two small bird-shaped clay figurines into the air. Naruto shook it off, before they dove at him.

"No!" shouted Konan, as she ran through a series of hand seals.

"Paper-style: Origami Dome!"

As she finished the final hand sign, a large circular wall of paper surrounded her and Naruto, as the two figurines exploded, shaking the ground beneath them.

"Damn it! There went an easy win!" complained Deidara, before reaching for a larger handful of clay.

"Let's try this on for size...a little ticking peice of dynamite" he grinned, slinging it quickly at the dome.

He never managed the see the blur behind the dome, as Naruto came to halt right in front Kisame.

"Hey there, shark-bait" he smiled as Kisame's eyes widened.

"Deidara! You moron" roared the fish-like man, as he slung his fist at Naruto, who rolled it off his left arm, before trapping it with his right hand. Kisame let out a soft growl, before Naruto back-slapped a second punch, and quickly chopped Kisame in the neck, causing the man the stagger back a few steps.

"Damn...the kid's gotten good at close range taijutsu...shit, that means I'm no good from five feet or less..." he groaned, rubbing his sore neck, as he leapt backwards, onto a higher branch. Naruto merely smirked, before sighing.

"Great, I forgot you had the damn chakra eating sword...so much for ninjutsu or any enhanced taijutsu...now where's that woman partner of yours?" mocked Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled Deidara, as he brought down a powerful kick on Naruto, who swiftly side-stepped it, and slapped it aside with his palm, before hitting Deidara on the temple with his a powerful palm-up chop. The Akatsuki blonde went rolling backwards, before standing up, disoriented by the blow to his head.

"Stupid idiot, you know you're horrible at close range, even if you have a powerful kick" said Kisame, who drew out Samehada.

"Dumb...ass..." groaned Deidara, as he attempted to point behind Kisame. The blue skinned man turned his head, only to widen his eyes, as a flurry of paper shuriken sliced his cheek and arm, before he managed to leap away.

"Shit...they actually scratched me..." he frowned, watching as a single drop of his blood hit the branch below his feet.

"Kisame! You remember that jutsu you made just a month ago!" asked Deidara from below, just barely standing up in a daze. Kisame suddenly smirked evilly, as he formed his hand seals.

"Of course, do you think you can manage that much clay!" he asked back, as Deidara nodded.

"Alright! Let's see you match this, amateurs!" yelled the blonde Akatsuki member, as he began to form incredibly small water-droplet figurines with his clay. As he finished, he clenched his fists, counting each individual clay bomb.

"...two...hundred...twenty...seven..." he smiled maniacally, slinging them all at Kisame's mouth, as he released a blast of water from his mouth.

"Water Release: Torrential Downpour!" he roared, as the clay figurineds flew into the air, falling back down with the rain that Kisame had created with the skyward cannon shot of water. Naruto and Konan widened their eyes, as they caught sight of each little bomb in their, surrounding the entire area around them for nearly a hundred meters.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ART IS A..." shouted Deidara, before forming the final seal, as Naruto grabbed Konan, swinging her over a small ledge, into a crevice, shielding her form Deidara's final jutsu.

"BANG!"

Suddenly, everything went into slow motion for Naruto as the bomb exlpoded, followed the next bomb, and the next, and the next. Each explosion drew closer and closer, finally reaching him in a matter of a few seconds, barey enough time for him to leap away a few meters.

"Shit!" he shouted, before being drowned out in a powerful light, as one of bombs caught him in midair.

"Naruto!" screamed Konan, unable to dislodge her arm from being stuck between to large rocks. All she could manage to see was a large cloud of dust, before the outline of Naruto appeared, much to her relief.

"Is..th-that...all you got?" asked Naruto, grinning painfully, as he ripped off the remains of his black and orange lined jacket, leaving only his black ripped pants, and tattered black muscle shirt.

"Okay, I need to remember what sifu taught me..." whispered Naruto to himself, doing his best to remember what the old man had taught him.

_"Now then, put each foot to either side of it, keep them at shoulder length distance" he instructed, sighing in relief as Naruto followed his instructions without questions. "Follow this up, by spreading your dominant foot forward, but only to a comfortable distance, and slid your other foot to the a similar appropriate distance...now, angle your feet at an outwards angle, yet again, only to a comfortable degree...good, you're doing good...slid your rear foot inwards, so that the line is under the arch of your foot, and raise your heel a bit...now bend your knees slightly...too much, too much! Bend them less...a littl less...perfect!...now, bring your non-dominant hand to just a little in front of your chin...angle your elbow to cover your ribs...now bring your dominant hand just below your chin, and relax it...good...now try standing still like that for an hour" smiled the man, causing Naruto to bust into a cold sweat._

Deidara scowled, before running in close to the injured jinchuuriki, despite Kisame's yells of protests.

"Shit! Now if I use Samehada, I could risk killing Deidara! That fool! Now I have to fight the Uzumaki brat face to face, and he's already shown skill there!"

Without being left with much of a choice, Kisame slammed Samehada into the ground, bursting into a blurry sprint, sliding kicking at Naruto's feet, knocking the blonde to his feet, before accidentally bringing Deidara down too.

"Watch it, you idio-oof!" Before Deidara finsihed his insult, Naruto rolled one of his punches off, despite falling, his arm, and elbowed him in the chest.

"Look out!" growled Kisame, swinging a powerful kick, only to have Naruto duck down, tossing Deidara upwards into Kisame's kicking range.

The clay-user was sent flying into a tree, as Naruto stood up in his Fist of the Spring Chant stance,slapping Kisame's jabs and kick away with seemingly ease.

"Aagh!" snorted Kisame, as Naruto caught his left wrist, bringing him close, before spinning him around and elbowing the back of his head, slamming him down to the ground backwards.

Just as he began to form a Rasengan, Kisame melted to the ground, before forming a few meters away, in a relatively safe distance.

"...you are...a pain...in my ass..." he huffed, out of breath. How had he been taken down by mere taijutsu? The brat hadn't even used any justu beside the Rasengan just now. Was he that good! How did he improve so much!...unless...maybe...he didn't have any jutsu! Maybe all he had was close range techniques!

"Water Release: Water Dragon!" he coughed, cllasping his hands together, as a giant towering snake-like dragon formed out of the water of a nearby small river, before it flew at Naruto, who jumped up in an attempt to dodge it. However, as the dragon crashed to the ground, the water managed to hit him, knocking him off balance temporarily, buying just enough time for Kisame to elbow him right in the face.

"Naruto!" Screamed Konan, as she threw four paper shurikens at Kisame, forcing him to leap away.

"Great...now I have to deal with these two...I'll have to retreat... but with Konan and the brat both double teaming me, it'll be difficult to mana-AAAAGGHHHHH!" muttered Kisame to himself, before he yelled as a sharp and unbelievable pain struck his face, which had connected with Naruto's fist. He had managed to recover quick enough to catch Kisame off-guard as the latter was distracted by his planning on how to make an escape.

"Dodge this!" exclaimed Konan, as she jumped down from above, throwing more paper shuriken, this time missing Kisame by almost a meter to his left.

"You missed, you blind wench!" he gasped, still clutching his hurting face, before receiving a gut-wrenching blue sphere to his ribs.

"Take this!" roared Naruto, as he pressed the ball of chakra even deeper.

"RASENGAN!"

As Deidara slowly and painfully stood up, he widened his eyes, before being knocked down by a Kisame, who was now fully knocked out.

"...that wasn't the real Deidara or Kisame...was it?" asked Naruto. Konan shook her head as the two men were covered by a loud _poof _of smoke, that revealed them to be...

"They're just Konoha-nin genin..." said Naruto, as he squinted his eyes to see who the fake Akatsuki clones were. It was a boy and a girl, from what he could tell.

"Subsitutions..." whsipered Konan, as she traced their faces. Naruto looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Konan took a deep breath.

"Nagato invented a jutsu years ago, that allowed a person to transfer their chakra and abilities to any person they chose, in any quantity they chose...I'm guessing these were the shinobi they chose for the jutsu...they were mere genin, and couldn't hold as much of the chakra..."

"How much do you assume they had?..."

"...maybe..thirty percent?.." answered Konan, receiving a sigh from the blonde jinchuuriki.

"Well, this is a doozy...looks like next time, we'll actually have to go all out, huh?" he grinned, confusing Konan.

"We could have been killed, and all you do is grin?...what's so humorous?" she asked, confused at the blonde's reaction. Naruto kept smiling, as he shrugged.

"Heh, that I still can find a good challenge, after all, that's what makes us stronger, facing opposition that brings difficulty" he smiled, before noticing the sun was already setting. The fight had dragged out a bit longer then he had initially thought. As he turned to get a closer look at the genin, he widened his eyes, running forward. Orange hair, pinkish-red cheeks, and a Konoha hitai-atei. Only one person from Konoha fit that description...

"Moegi!" He yelled, running to the girl, picking her up. He sighed in relief as he realized she was simply knocked out, along with the other girl...who oddly reminded him of a cross between Neji and Hinata...Hanabi?...that was her name, wasn't it? Didn't Hinata have a younger sister?

"Konan, help me set up a camp, we'll have to rest here for the night" he said, receiving a nod from the woman, before he himself collapsed instantly.

"Naruto!" gasped Konan, quickly putting two finger to his neck.

"...okay, he has a pulse...his breathing's normal...he's exhausted...and his injuries are already healing...he just needs rest" she sighed, relieved. She had, had numerous, near-heart attack with this boy...in just a single day...athough he did look peaceful, aslee.

_I wonder...no! That's disgusting! I am the Angel of Ame, I shouldn't be thinking of such things!...but, he'll never know...no! I won't!...he'd never know though...I...damn it! Why now! Why do you have to remind me of Yahiko so much!...okay, just a quick round, and then I'm done!_

Quickly and quietly, Konan slipped a hand to Naruto's pants,sliding them down just a few inches, biting her lip as she watched his 'soldier' react to her slightest touch.

_Taking advantage of a teenage boy...I'm so disgusting...but...he's...he's...just like Yahiko..._

Bringing his boxers down, she merely stared at his tool for a few minutes, impressed by his length, before slowly grasping her right hand around it, suddenly remember how warm Yahiko's was.

_He's big for his age...eight inches...I wonder if he knows how to use it..._

She slowly and gently began to stroke him, rubbing the tip of her index finger around it.

_He...he'll never know, right?...yeah, neither will Nagato, I can pretend it's Yahiko, anyway..._

Gradually speeding up, she slowly leaned down, licking the tip, then downwards, eventually getting to his base, before lick back upward, as she continued to stroke him. Slowly she began to open her mouth just enough to suck on the head.

Suddenly, Naruto stirred, shocking Konan, who froze up, as he sat up, staring at her.

"K-Konan?" he stuttred, before groaning reluctantly in pleasure, as he felt her warm and wet mouth.

_He...he likes it...maybe...maybe if I keep going..._

Hoping for the best, Konan began to softly bob her head back and forth, using just a little suction with each thrust of her head. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feeling that Konan was giving. He slid his hands down to her head, holding her by the hair, as he put her to a slower and deeper rhythm.

Konan suddenly felt Naruto's shaft slide in deeper, gagging at just five inches, before feeling her eyes tear up as it slid in all the way, touching the back of her throat.

"A bit...faster..." groaned Naruto. Much to her own surprise, she went along to his pleasure, speeding up her bobs, deep throating him each time. Just a day ago, she would have said this was a disgusting act...but now, she was actually enjoying it herself.

Something about being softly dominated, made her..._horny_.

Naruto groaned as he felt himself touch Konan's throat, almost immediately tensing up. He bit his lower lip as he held onto Konan's hair tightly with both hands.

_Sh-shit!...yess...yessssss...lick it faster...oh Kami, this is so damn good!_

Before he could even try to stop it, he let go, causing Konan to choke a bit, as she tried to swallow his sudden burst of cum.

"Urgh!...th-that...was amazing..." she sighed, wiping off a tiny bit of drool and cum from her chin. Naruto merely nodded, as he grinned in a dazed manner.

"Yeah..." he sighed, suddenly feeling Konan lay next to him. She had a glazed look in her eyes, which oddly reminded him of something, although he couldn't remember what.

"I want to be yours" she stated bluntly, causing Naruto to shoot straight up.

"Wh-what!" he asked loudly, not believeing what he had heard.

"I want to be yours...I want to be there by your side, even if I have to share you" she smiled, making Naruto sweatdrop.

_I-I just met her! What is wrong with this woman!...great...Tayuya is going to kill me...how the fuck do I get into these things?_

"...we'll talk about it in the morning, for now, let's get some rest..." he sighed, not wanting to create a commotion. He went back to lay down in his sleeping bag, before Konan quickly slid in with him.

"Goodnight" she said, cuddling into his arms before he could even protest.

"...you women are a headache..." he whispered, before leaving it be. He wanted sleep, and to hell if this would stop that goal. His last thoughts, however, spoke different volumes.

_I wonder who would be tighter...Konan or Tayuya-chan?_


	5. Chance Meetings

**Hey there people. Sorry this chapter came slow, I've been busy in school and taking Wing Chun. I will be updating once every two weeks from now on, but I will be starting a NaruIno fanfic soon.**

**Enjoy the chapter, review what you think.**

…**..**

He sighed as he woke up, finding the same azure haired woman sleeping in his arms, her hands softly laying on his chest, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Truthfully, had he been a spectator, he would have said it was the perfect image of how a couple should be.

Now, however, it only caused more headaches as he tried to find a way to bring this to Tayuya...

Great...how do I explain this? 'Hey, Tayuya, I let Konan give me a handjob, and now we're a couple'?...no, and what will Pein do? I'm having sex with his best friend...okay, so at best, he'll let it slip, since Konan is happy...but that still leaves Tayuya!

As this small war raged on in his head, Naruto failed to realize that the same female causing him his headache, had awoken. Not only had she awoken, but she too, was also holding a similar battle in her head.

I pleasured Naruto...does...does that mean I betrayed Nagato?...what will he do?...what will Naruto's teammate do? How do I explain to Nagato that I pleasured his partner?

Konan sighed, clutching him closer to her, almost as if Naruto was a safe point for her.

"Konan-chan?..." whispered Naruto, causing the woman's heart to race as she prepared for the worst news.

"Yes, Naruto...kun?..." she asked in response, fearing what was to come in a few moments.

"I...I want to talk about last night...and now..." he said, leaning on his side, so that he was facing Konan, their faces no more then two inches apart.

"Y-yes?" asked Konan, her voice cracking. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt this way...she knew Yahiko could've caused this reaction just as easily as Naruto, but due to the aspect of Hanzo the Salamender hunting them down, she never truly had the chance to allow emotional events.

"...I just...what I mean is...uhmm...I...I'm willing to take a chance!" he exclaimed, after stuttering most of his sentence. Konan merely laid there, tryign to process what the blonde had said. Her were still wide, yet they held an obvious blank stare.

"Y-you...you...you're...willing...to...risk...risk...this?..." she asked quietly, a blush creeping up on her cheek. She couldn't explain it, yet this boy, despite being a good fifteen to twenty years younger then her, had her blushing more then a schoolgirl.

"R-r-really?...a-a-are y-yo-you s-su-sure?" she stuttered, her blush quickly turning redder and redder. Suddenly Naruto leaned in and kissed her lips, suddenly turning Konan's complexion a deep maroon-red, before she let out a scream and headbutted him, fainting soon afterwards.

"Aaaaggh! My nose!" shouted Naruto, before he realized Konan had fainted. He sighed, knowing what this meant, having seen before.

"Great...I hope she doesn't turn too shy like Hinata..." he sighed.

This would be a complicated situation.

...

"So, I'm supposed to show up in Konohagakure, hold a meeting with the Hokage, and somehow negotiate a damn ceasefire?" asked Tayuya, as she continued to brush her hair, while staring at the mirror.

"Correct, I would send Itachi, but as we know, he doesn't hold the highest...respect...there" answered the red haired man, as he scanned Tayuya's every movement with his eyes.

"Well, you kill your entire fucking clan, you're not exactly a good candidate Mister or Misses Fucking Universe" shrugged Tayuya. Pein inwardly frowned, frustrated at the fact that he couldn't motivate the girl into this mission. Suddenly an idea clicked within his head, sparking a small smirk.

"You don't want to see the village that hurt your precious Naruto?" he asked, catching Tayuya's attention, as he brush came to a complete and total halt. Almost anybody who spent more then a few minutes with her, would instantly know Naruto was a weak point for her. This, Pein could use to his advantage, as long as she stayed in safety. He knew Naruto wasn't any average shinobi, and in his opinion, only Itachi, Madara, and Konan could prove more dangerous to his plans. If anybody put Konan in a hostage situation, he knew he couldn't allow his angel, his closest friend to come to harm. He could not be a god among this world, if he couldn't protect his own angels and domain.

"...what do you need me to do?..." asked Tayuya, not even blinking or hesitating in her question. Pein smiled, more in self-satisfaction, then in honesty.

"Go to Konoha and negotiate a cease-fire...if they give you any trouble, say we have the Yamanaka girl in out hands, and we can just as easily torture her into confessing with the Tsukiyomi...Tsunade will know what we mean" replied Pein, crossing his arms. Tayuya nodded, knowing what the Tsukiyomi could do, as she had read it in a book before.

"So be it, I'll do your little mission, Pein...but don't test your powers over me...Naruto won't tolerate you using me to your own selfish purposes...and I suggest you get ready for a shock, when Konan returns...she's not so strong as you deem her to be...especially when Naruto reminds her of little Yahiko" whispered Tayuya, as she passed Pein, causing the demi-god to whirl around, only to find Tayuya gone.

How she vanish!...what was this about Konan and Yahiko...she said Naruto reminded Konan of Yahiko...no...she couldn't...

"NOOOOOO!" roared Pein, as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, gritting his teeth as he realized how Naruto and Tayuya had already put him into a situational armlock.

"What's the matter? Did your plans not go as according to you?" askeed Itachi, shaking his head. Pein sighed, before nodding.

"This Uzumaki boy could be even more dangerous then you, Itachi-san" stated Nagato, as he took a deep breath. Itachi shrugged, before sitting in a chair.

"This is a village, just as much as Konoha is, Nagato...if we are to bring peace to the world, then we must get along...do you trust me?"

"Of course, you've proven yourself loyal and honest throughout all these years and missions" replied Nagato, not seeing the Uchiha's point.

"Then we must get along...you see Konan as a sister, then you must learn to see Naruto as a brother, and Tayuya as a second sister...otherwise, we are no more then a band of petty rebels" stated Itachi, crossing his hands almost in a Sasuke-like fashion.

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious that the boy's in this for his own benefit?" asked Nagato. Itachi shook his head.

"Look at Tayuya...Naruto considers her a friend, someone special to him...so he does things according to BOTH their benefits...if you truly become his friend, you just have to consider him a friend, to which you seek a similar mutual benefit...you help him, then he'll help you..." answered Itachi, as he opened a small drawer next to his chair. He slowly pulled out a bottle of sake, giving Nagato a small smile.

"So...I have to trust him? And allow him into a small circle of friends?" he asked, causing Itachi to nod.

"Look at Tsunade-sama for example...if you were to go to Konoha, and demand that they allow you to kill her, or else you'll kill them...you'll receive a spit in the face and they'll tell you to 'go to hell'...trust inspires respect, and respect in turn inspires the people to stand up to you...the people respect you for taking down Hanzo, Nagato...but years down the line, if you don't show them love, they will eventually turn on you..." replied Itachi, taking a small gulp of sake. Nagato nodded, losing himself deep in thought, as began to wrap his mind around Itachi's words.

Trust and respect is the glue that will hold the heavens together...and my ideal world?...but love is like the factory that will create that glue...perhaps...me and this boy can be friends?...aid me Yahiko, you were the one who always knew how to handle people...give me your advice, what should I do?

Do what is best for the world...

Nagato suddenly let out a yell, as he fell backwards, shocked as he heard the second voice in his head, one he did not recognize.

"What is it?" asked Itachi,dropping the sake bottle, as he went to help pick Nagato up, his muscles ready for action, in case something was awry.

"I...I...heard a voice..." whispered Nagato, his eyes wide. Itachi looked around, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. Had somebody used a jutsu on Nagato? It shouldn't have work though...not with the Rinnegan...

You look too much into the physical, Itachi-chan...

Who are you!

Nobody you would know, gaki...now I will tell you this...you will train Naruto for the future...it depends on him, but you and everybdy will shape what happens, through him...watch who he talks too...

Naruto? Wait! What do you the future! What is going on! Tell me!

Suddenly, their was a bright flash of white, as Nagato and Itachi fell down unconscious.

"Itachi? Nagato? We have a ser-...shit!" shouted Sasori, as he walked in, seeing both shinobi out cold on the floor. He quickly ran down to inpect them as he called over a nurse. He gently slapped their faces, hoping it was a genjutsu, before remembering Nagato and Itachi's eye kekkei genkai.

"What is it, sir!" asked a nurse, as she ran in. She didn't bother waiting for the red haired man's response as she slid to Nagato and Itachi's sides, searching all over for wounds or injuries.

"Doctor! Help! They're out cold!" she screamed, drawing attention from the entire building.

Sasori stood u and quickly walked out of the room, and down the hallway. He needed to find a way to contact Konan. With Itachi and Nagato both in their current conditio, she was the strongest, and the more experienced.

"Damn it! Why can't the damn courier office be closer! I hate taking fucking time!" he growled, speeding past corner after corner of buildings and towers. Why did Ame have to be a fucking maze?

Shit! If anyone finds out Itachi and Nagato are both out of battle condition, we're all going down! Kiri and Iwa won't hesitate to jump us!

...

"Uhnnn...yess...please...slower Naruto-kun...oh yess..."

Konan was in an utter state of bliss, and ecstasy. She had guessed Naruto would be good with his hands, but the massages he could give were more then she could have asked for. He had relaxed every muscle and undone every little knot in her back and shoulders. She honestly felt like she could take on Itachi himself with a nice rest.

"Mmm...do you love them, Konan-chan?" smiled Naruto, as he ran his hands down her back. Konan nodded, letting out a long and pleasureable moan. Naruto winced as he felt himself grow a bit hard at the sound of her moan.

"Mmm...Naruto-kun...I was wondering...yess, more to the left...if after this, you would...uhnn...want to go to...ahhh...the beach..." she asked, stopping only for the verbal expression of relaxation she felt. Naruto suddenly stopped, before appearing in front of her, much to her surprise.

"Mmm...the beach?...seems like there's no beach peaceful enough here..." he smiled warmly, making her blush.

"Well..uhm...uh...I was..k-kind of t-talking about...uhmm...away f-from here..." she stuttered, looking down. Naruto cocked his head to the side in slight confusion.

"Away?...you mean, like away away?...as in beyond the western lands?..." he asked, curious. Konan smiled, before nodding furiously. Naruto grinned sheepishlyn before scratching his head.

"Uhh...but what about Tayuya-chan? She'll get lonely" he added, trying to slow down her idea. Konan shrugged.

"She can come too"

Shit.

"Hey, the kids are waking up..." stated Konan, pointing at the two former substitutes for the Deidara and Kisame clones. Naruto stood up, looking at Mogi and Hanabi, as the two young girls sat up, looking around in confusion.

"Hey! Moegi-chan! Hanabi-san! Are you two okay!" he shouted, causing the girls to look at him with raised eyebrows. He suddenly froze, feeling a familiar feeling creep up his spine.

"..."

"..."

"...Moegi?...Hanabi?..." he asked, somewhat scared of what their response could be.

Suddenly the two girls looked at each other, before pointing at each other then at Naruto and Konan. Naruto's hopes sunk lower and lower with each finger switch, his fears slowly coming true.

It was Hanabi, who struck his fear true, with just two words.

"...who's Hanabi?"

Amnesia.

...

"Was it bad that I didn't wait for Sasori?" asked Tayuya, as she walked down a narrow road, Amegakure almost a speck in the background, just barely visible. She already entered the Fire Land's territory just a half hour ago, although their was no sign of even a single town...yet.

"Well, lookie here boys...a young and innocent girl...you know dangerous things can happen to a girl out here, don't you, baby?" laughed a voice, as a rugged looking man stepped out from behind a tree. Tayuya merely turned her head as three more men walked out into sight.

"Boss, she looks nice...can we play with her for a while?" asked a shorter thug. Tayuya merely cast a sweet, yet viciously poisonous smile at them...not that they were smart enough to catch the second aspect of it.

"Mmm and what are your names? I want to know who's who so I know who's name to moan" she asked, catching the men off guard.

"Heh, I love it when a smart girl comes along...the name's Ren, cupcakes" he smirked, suddenly hearing a quiet tune, as a flute-like sound was playing. It held a quiet tone to it, with just a hint of somberness.

"H-hey bos?...where the music coming from?..." asked one of the goons, as Ren looked around trying to locate the source.

"Say Ren...why so keen on raping little girls?" asked Tayuya as Ren's feet and ankles were suddenly wrapped in vines, as a large plant-like tree sprouted from the ground, holding him in the air in a crucifix-like style.

Ren's eyes nearly bulged as he realized what was going on, desperately thrashing about trying to escape. Tayuya merely tossed him another smile, although this time, Ren caught the venom behind her facial expression.

"L-let m-me go!" he screamed, clawing at the vines. Tayuya sighed, walking up to him, gently tracing his chest.

"Hmm...I bet you have plenty of secrets, don't you Ren?...hmm...what's this? A family? My, my...look, Ren...such a nice daughter you have...so devoted and innocent...what's her name, Ren?" asked Tayuya, as she slowly drew out a memory from the men's mind, causing him to yell in pain.

"A-Ai! Her name's...A-Ai..." he stuttured, almost blacking out from the pain. Tayuya smiled sickly, as she then drew out a pale blue stream of chakra from her hands and slowly pushed it into the men's head.

"Mmm yeah? Such a beautiful name, Ren...do you love your daughter?" asked Tayuya. Ren nodded, tears streaming down his face, as Tayuya forced the chakra into his brain.

"Mmm...good, Ren, it'd be a shame if something bad happened to her, wouldn't it? Huh, Ren?" she asked, shoving the chakra even further in, creating an entirely new memory within his mind. Ren was already on the verge of blacking out, yet something compelled him to wake up to more pain and torture. Just as the sweet escape of reality was within his grasp, he was yanked away to pain.

"NOOOOOO!"

Within Ren's Mind...

"Daddy? You're home!...D-Daddy?...who are you?" asked a young girl around her midteens. She was staring at a strange red-haired woman, before she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot across her face, as she fell backwards.

"Shut up!" yelled the woman, as she grabbed the young girl's hair, throwing her against the wall, forcing the girl to cry.

"S-st-stop!" she pleaded, doing her best to cover her face, as the woman began to smaack her even harder.

"Shut up, and take it like a real woman!" she snapped, hitting the girl one more time, before dropping her on the ground. The girl's face was already bruised, bother eyes red and puffy from crying.

"P-pl-please..." she begged, trying to hold the woman's foot, only to be kicked again.

"Beg for it then! Beg like the filthy little whore you are!" growled the woman, leaning down to punch the girl again.

"N-no! S-stop!" she screamed, holding her hands out to no avail, only to be punched again and again.

"Beg for it!" Yet again, the punches continued to fall on the girl, before blood began to drip down on the floor.

"P-pl-please...b-beat...m-me...m-mo-more...p-pl-please..." sobbed the girl, her entire body battered and bruised. The woman merely smirked, before spitting on the girl.

"Pathetic...look at this...my clothes are all rujined because of youj bleeding...fetch me me some clothes" ordered the woman, before kicking the girl back down as she tried to stand up.

"Beg me for permission to stand up first! And ask for permission to touch my clothes with your filthy hands, whore!" shouted the woman, much to the girl's terror.

"P-please m-m-may I st-sta-stand u-up, m-m-mam?...a-and m-may th-thi-this d-dirty wh-whore t-t-touch your b-be-beautiful cl-clothes?..." she stuttered, almost frightened by the mere thought of the woman.

"Yes, and crawll to your room and fetch your best clothes..." she commanded.

NOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly, the scene faded away, as Ren began struggling more and more voilently. Tayuya merely smiled and giggled.

"What's the matter Ren? Don't you like seing your daughter put in her place? That is what you do to other innocent girls isn't it?" she asked, licking her lips. She quickly dispelled the genjutsu she had placed just two seconds ago, as Ren fell to his knees, much to his partners' confusion.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"Ren fell to the ground!"

"This woman is the devil! Run!" shouted one of the goons, as the other turned around and made a break for it. Tayuya merely looked at Ren, before shurgging and walking off.

"Nobody touches me, and nobody get to take my virginity except Naruto" she told herself, as she headed again towards Konoha.

She was dead-set on getting Naruto, and she didn't care what it took. If Konan wnated to share him, then everything was peachy...if Konan decided to be a little selfish...then Nagato would soon be seeing his best friend...peice...by...peice.

You seem extra assertive today, girl...jealous maybe?

Never, I have no reason to be jealous of Konan

Not even if she's alone with the blonde boy, that you're so fond of? They're probably off humping like rabbits, while you're all alone, girl

Shut up, you damned fox! Maybe Naruto tolerates you, but I have little problem killing myself and you!

Then you would cause little Naruto pain, Tayuya...do you wish to hurt Naruto?

D-damn you...

Face it, girl...as long as Naruto lives and breathes, you can't eave him...you're no more then a mere addict, an addict where there is no rehab nor intervention...you're hopeless, welp

SHUT UP!

As Tayuya began to seeth witing her mind, she swung her left hand back, forming a blue sphere in her palm, before launching it forward into aa nearby tree, crushing and slicing through it with ease. Suddenly she fell down to her knees, remembering just why Naruto warned her not to use the Rasengan.

Sh-shit!...I forgot...that I don't have...as much chakra...as the idiot...

"F-fuck...one Rasengan and I'm...on my fucking...knees...pathetic..." she groaned.

I told you girl...you may have divided my yin half in two, but until you allow me into your soul, I will never lend you my chakra

I...I don't...need it...fox...

"My my, fancy meeting you here, Tayuya-chan...is that a new jutsu? Well, it seems you've been training with young Naruto-kun since you left" snickered a soft voice, easily recognizable to the girl.

"Oh shit...it's you" she growled, turning around to glare at a silver haired teen, who lifted his glasses as he smirked.

"The one and only, Kabuto, of course" he bowed, before jumping down to her. Tayuya slowly slid into her stance, squaring her shoulders and feet.

"I'm going to be honest, Kabuto...I've been hoping this day came, so I could bend you over and make you my bitch, you cock sucker" seethed Tayuya, as she took a deep breath.

Finally things were getting interesting.


	6. A Surprise Opponent! Meet The InLaw!

_'My inspiration and motivation are like ninja...oh, I KNOW they're here somewhere...it's finding them, that's a pain in the ass' - oSaL_

**Here it is, people. The newest chapter to the RotI fanfic, as I call it. Sorry if you waited a while, but as I'll be updating once every two weeks.**

**Senior projects are hell, and like the mast of procrastination I am, I left it all to a last 2 week deadline.**

**I call myself a master of this art, due to the fact that I've made a 32 point jump in English IV and Astronomy in just 2 days...420 hit me like a sack of bricks, so yeah, it was hard focusing.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter! Review!**

_..._

"So...what do we do with them?" asked Naruto, as he stared at the two girls, who were busy chatting. Hanabi and Moegi hadn't made any progress aside from when Naruto had told them the basics...sort of...

"Why did you tell them that they were each our 'protégé?" asked Konan. Naruto took a deep breath, getting ready to explain.

"Think Konan...in about ten years, those two will be maybe as strong as you...and with a Hyuuga girl in Ame now, we can begin our own doujutsu lineage, to rival Konoha's existing one..."

When Konan didn't respond, he turned to cast a confused look at Konan, who was silently looking over the cooking pot, where lunch was being made.

"Honestly, Naruto-sama...I say we leave them somewhere else...we can't afford having them witnessing what we do, no matter their naïveté...I say we search for the nearest town, and drop them off with some money and a map..." she replied, taking a deep breath. Naruto nodded, quietly thinking.

"This completely blows whatever secrecy I had...once they get back to Konoha, everybody'll know that I'm alive...then I'll have people putting bounties on me" he sighed. Konan dusted off her clothes, before standing up.

"Does that truly matter?" replied Konan, before turning to face Naruto, revealing a small scroll, handing it to him.

"What is this?..." he asked slowly opening. Konan sighed, before bowing.

"It is a scroll I had stolen from Madara, during our initial rebellion...Pein and Itachi kept him at bay, while Sasori distracted Deidara and Kakuzu...the others were busy on missions, and I managed to sneak into Madara's quarters..." she answered, surprising the blonde.

"So...you stole some of his scrolls?...anything else?" he asked. Konan nodded.

"Yes, I managed to grab some documents he had written on his experiments, and a few lab DNA samples...I kept this scroll, in case the call for it ever demanded" she answered. Naruto took a quick glance at the open scroll, reading a vast array of seals. He stepped back, surprised at the number of items sealed, along with their names.

"He...he...how did he...Orochimaru was said to have revived the Shodaime and Nidaime during his fight with the old man...Madara must have been dealing with that Hebi-teme to possess this..." he stated, closing the scroll. Konan quietly went back to cooking, wondering what Naruto was thinking.

"Konan...I have a question..." whispered Naruto, who was looking at the ground. The azure haired woman turned her head towards him, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" she asked. Naruto cast her a weak smile.

"Why do you follow Nagato?...I'm just curious...you're a powerful kunoichi, you could just as easily be a mercenary, or even simply travel the world..."

Konan's smile completely vanished, quickly replaced by a slightly confused frown.

"I...well...to be honest...it's because of Yahiko...yes, I do care for Nagato, and if he were to die, I would be in pain...much pain...but Yahiko is also is the reason I seek to follow Pein's goal of peace...to achieve HIS goal for him..." she answered, her voice gradually growing more and more quiet. Something that Naruto took into mind.

"Oh...I was just wondering, I do have another question...tell me, how do YOU believe peace should be brought?..." asked Naruto, causing Konan to blink in shock, as she opened her mouth, only to lose whatever words she wanted or wished to say.

"You don't know...do you?" Naruto smiled sadly. He slowly picked up some dirt in his hands, and showed it to Konan.

"Konan-chan...you're like dirt..." he stated, causing Konan to give him an outraged look.

"Did you just call me dirt!" she screamed, drawing the girl's attention. Naruto calmly nodded his head.

"Yes, but not in the way you seem to think...you're like dirt is to the earth, as you are to the universe...merely part of a bigger picture, but not to underestimated...you can be more then just Nagato's follower and best friend...you can be his equal, even superior to him in certain aspects..."

Konan again gave him a confused look.

"How can I surpass Nagato?" she asked. Naruto smiled, as he took a deep breath.

"Nagato is a warrior...a warrior to the end...however, he is not a politician, he is a military leader...YOU can be a politician, YOU can bring peace through negotiations, uniting nations together...Nagato wants the right ideal, but he goes about it the wrong way partially...peace can come through war, but war on a battlefield...that can only be part of the solution, this is something I learned through a different experience" he said, a hint of sorrow in his words. Konan slowly moved her hand to hold his, casting a loving smile.

"Do you need me to hear it?...I love you, and I wish you could trust me as much as I trust you..." she replied. Naruto sighed before nodding.

"...why do you need me to trust you so much?..." asked Naruto drawing a bit closer, ignoring whoever else was near him or Konan. Konan slowly drew nearer, just barely even visibly.

"Because...because...I...I want..."

She couldn't find the correct words, but something kept telling her to scoot closer, to shorten the distance between him and her just gradually.

"You want...want what?" breathed Naruto, as he softly smiled, now able to feel Konan's soft breathing. He could even smell her breath.

Blue razzberry.

"I want...no...I need...you..." whispered Konan, softly kissing his lips, as Naruto smiled just a bit wider. He slowly brought up his hand to gently stroke Konan's cheek, before softly sliding a finger up to move one of her bangs from her face.

Konan felt this and let out a quiet sigh, loving the feeling of having the blonde gently toy with her hair, before she pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him down against the ground, before leaning over him. She softly bit his lower lip, before tugging on it, then coming back to kiss him again, this time sneaking her tongue in for a french-styled kiss.

Naruto didn't say a single complaint. He was already making the next move, as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her atop his lap, before unbuttoning her tunic, smiling as he snaked his hands into her clothing and softly grasped her sides. He began rubbing her, making Konan pull away from their kiss to sigh in pleasure, before licking her lips. She began softly grinding on him, widening Naruto's eyes as his soldier slowly came to full attention, before biting his lower lip.

Konan was bringing out the best in him...and he LOVED it.

"Mmm...yes..." he groaned, somehow making it sensual.

As Konan heard his words, her own mind was processing what was going on.

"Mmmm...uhnn...uhhhh...so...harrrd..." she sighed, licking her lips, before moving her right hand, sliding it into her own slacks and panties, before she began whimpering in pleasure. Naruto could only watch in slight irritation. She was _tempting _to make him to make the first real move. He quickly made up his mind, however, as he flipped positions, surprising the azure haired woman. He smirked as he began to unzip his pants, while Konan began to wiggle out of hers.

_This would be a fun night..._

...

"You silver haired, four eyed fucker...I've been waiting so many years for this...counting every damned bleeding second in my head, for the day I got to bend you over and fuck you in the ass with the spiked dildo of revenge, Kabuto!" growled Tayuya, almost instantly losing her signature quiet and serious demeanor, much to the opposite man's mirth. He slowly lifted his glass from the center nose-piece, with his middle finger. Never once, not even for a second, did his self-loving and smug smirk leave his face.

_I haven't even said a single rant, and already she's unnerving and losing her psychological stability...how convenient._

"Ah, Tayuya-san...how fancy meeting you here...it's, ah, been some time...have you done something to your hair?" he asked slowly reaching behind his back for a small pouch, which he opened.

_Let's see...pointed end...too sharp...no, this one's too dull...this one has three strings...this one has only one...ah, here it is..._

Subtlety sliding his hand out, he drew a small and thin needle, four very thin string wrapped and tied around the edge. Little did anybody know, except possibly Orochimaru, that he secretly dulled or sharpened his needle's rear edges to distinguish which were laced with poison, and which contained antidotes. He had memorized every single needle and it's containments months before he ever used them. He smiled as he held the needle between his fingers. All he had to do was simply pierce Tayuya with it, preferably wherever he body was most tense.

"Oi! Fucker! Pay attention!" shouted the red haired girl, as she flipped through a series of hand seals. "Fire Release: Sun God's Retribution!"

As Tayuya finished the final seal, she growled, multiple jet streams of flames suddenly surrounding her, before entering her mouth. Kabuto at first merely stared at her, wondering the point of such a seemingly useless jutsu was, before suddenly tensing up as Tayuya's eyes grew into a bright yellow-white glow.

Suddenly, the red head jumped into the air, before rolling around to perform a spin kick, a new jet of fire flowing from her foot, as it then zoomed straight toward Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes suddenly widened as he leapt backwards, landing on a different far-off branch from where he had originally been standing, which was now a scorching burnt piece of tree branch. He couldn't afford to be hit with anything just yet, especially fire. If those flames hit the poison needle in his pouch, he could kiss his life goodbye. His body may have been able to recover at an amazing pace, mostly due to the experiments on the test subjects he had with Orochimaru, but it couldn't recover from a full blown explosion. Suddenly, a new thought crossed his mind. The trees around here, despite the relative proximity to Ame, were dry. That fire stream should have lit them up quickly.

"What? Expecting a blaze? I've been training, Kabuto-baka...I've been perfecting my techniques with Naruto-san...all so I could kill you and that cock-riding Orochimaru..." hissed Tayuya, as she quickly appeared behind him. Kabuto whirled around, cursing himself for leaving such a genin-level opening in his defenses. He brought his hand around, attempting to scratch her skin even the slightest bit with the needle, although to no avail. Tayuya easily grabbed his wrist and sent a powerful knee into the man's ribcage, a new stream of flames following her. Kabuto gasped in pain as the stream of fire passed through him, scorching his insides. Tayuya quickly brought his wrist down and painfully slammed her fist into his nose, causing a horrible crunch-like sound. Again, a series of flames erupted behind his head, although seemingly leaving him unscorched. Kabuto grabbed his head, almost howling in pain, as he tried to stop the blinding pain.

"You bitch! What did you do to me! What!" he screamed, hatred and anger now boiling through his vein. This wasn't how the fight was supposed to go! He was supposed to have the advantage! He was supposed to be the one toying with the enemy! Not her!

"What's the matter, shithead? Feeling weak? Useless? Maybe defenseless? Huh! Is that it! Do you feel helpless! Now you know how I felt as a fucking kid!" shouted Tayuya, slamming another punch into his stomach, causing him to cough out a disturbing amount of blood. This, however, didn't seem to slow Tayuya down, as she kneed him the face, when Kabuto bent over in pain from the previous punch. Both hits, caused eruption of flames to shoot from his body.

"H-how! H-How!" he gurgled, spitting out blood, coughing and throwing up now. Tayuya merely scowled, before kicking him away a few meters, this time with a normal kick.

"What? Do you take me for a fool? Am I supposed to tell you how my moves work? Am I supposed to hand you a verbal blueprint, so you can become an even bigger pain in my ass in the future? Do you expect me to let you live! No! I refuse to fucking fall for your damn lie!" she roared, before pausing. "I designed this jutsu just for you Kabuto...this would've killed any other fucker by now, except Orochimaru...but you're tough, aren't you? Those disgusting experiment you made on all of us helped you become strong didn't they? You can easily recover from something like this, can't you?...this jutsu was made to hit you internally, Kabuto...I knew it wouldn't kill you, you recuperate to quickly...but the pain lingers doesn't it?...it burns through your bones and muscles, huh?...I'm going to continue this, Kabuto...just for you..." she continued, gently holding the silver-haired man's head in her left arm, before suddenly pounding it with her fist, a series of crunches and flames heard and seen. Both, however, were soon drowned out by the man's scream of agony and pain. This moment was something she had waited for, for too long. And she was going to enjoy every second.

"Kukukukukukukuku...my, my, Tayuya-chan...you've certainly developed into a very able-skilled kunoichi, no?" chuckled an all-too-familiar voice. The red suddenly froze, her knuckles covered in blood from Kabuto, who had already blacked out from the pain.

"Y-you..." she whispered, unable to move. Something in her mind, her very soul, had caused her to freeze up. Fear?

"You've turned into a powerful warrior...one who could even be worthy of being my right hand servant" he smirked. Tayuya merely stayed where she was, kneeling there, still gripping the silver haired man.

"...I don't want to hear it, bastard..." she murmured in a low tone, casting a furious glance at the Sennin, who merely chuckled.

"My dear Tayuya, do you think you can stand against me? I know what that technique of yours does, to enough of a degree that I know to dodge every single one of your strikes" he smiled evilly, before pointing at Tayuya. "Also...that technique seems to exhaust you quickly, and my guess is that it takes up chakra, something you've never truly had in vast reserves...not like you precious Naruto-kun" he grinned maniacally, licking his lips at the thought for a new vessel. Tayuya only had to hear his tone upon saying the blonde's name.

"Keep your hands off him!" she shouted, flipping through hand signs. "Fire Release: Immense Wave!"

To Orochimaru's surprise, a meter-long spiral stream of flames exploded towards him causing him to jump, narrowly missing him, although singing his legs. Tayuya only scowled before trying again.

"Fire Release: Immense Wave!"

Orochimaru, this time learning from his previous mistake, started to take the girl more seriously. She had misnamed her jutsu on purpose, to cause enemies to react in an incorrect manner. Sneaky, but as the saying went.

_Deception is a shinobi's best tool._

As he began to formulate a way to counter her jutsu, or at least find a way to slow it down, he failed to notice a _poof_ as Tayuya formed a single hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin!"

As the Snake Sennin readied himself for any incoming attack, not expecting a bunshin, he suddenly fell on his knees, his head throbbing. His body had been giving in, ever since the three year mark for a body transfer jutsu drew near. However, he again failed to notice Tayuya's movement. Before Orochimaru could react, Tayuya appeared behind him, kicking him in the jaw upwards.

"Ta!"

As Orochimaru neared the peak of his fall, he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his left ribs, as a second Tayuya landed another painful leg kick, shooting him even further up.

"Yu!"

Suddenly, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist, as he suddenly began to spin back to the ground. He widened his eyes as the ground neared, no sign of slowing down. As he came to a horrible collision with the hard packed dirt, he felt a bone snap in his arm, causing him to yell in pain.

_She actually broke my arm!_

Just then, Tayuya appeared above him, the palms of her hands aimed to face him.

"Flaming Barrage!" she finally yelled, letting out a volley of flames, as fire kept pouring out from her palms, burning and charring Orochimaru's corpse. Suddenly there was a soft tremor underground, and the man appeared as he dug himself out.

"...you...got stronger..." huffed a voice, as the red-haired turned around, only to duck down as a snake shot out of Orochimaru's mouth, towards her.

"I...will kill...your...bitch ass..." she gasped, as sweat ran down her forehead, her chakra reserves having shot down to only maybe twenty percent, due to the high level jutsu she had used. She needed to work on her stamina and chakra levels...A LOT. Orochimaru smirked, before suddenly gaping his mouth as his neck started to expand, before a saliva-covered copy slid out, like a snake shedding it's skin.

"Kukuku, did you honestly think I go down easily? You may have become a fare more dangerous combat opponent, but you're merely a whim, when comparing to my mind...it's a shame, with even half the mind of even that useless idiot, Jiraiya, you could have defeated me with ease...unfortunately for you, however, I in fact possess an advantage over you, that I plane to use at this single moment...a jutsu I have managed to bring closer to perfection, without a sacrifice" stated the Snake Sennin, as he formed his own hand seals.

"Forbidden Style: Impure Reincarnation!" he laughed, as he clasped his hands together. Tayuya felt the ground shake, as a small tremor took place, before a coffin rose from the grave. She gasped as she read the name on the coffin.

"Y-you...y-you asshole!" she screamed, before Orochimaru wagged his finger in a mocking manner.

"Now, now, Tayuya-san...I hear you've been travelling with the Uzumaki boy...giving in to your emotions, no? What? Do you truly believe you'll find happiness with him? Do you think he would ever accept you, when he has such a lovely, more _experienced_ woman, as Konan?" he asked, causing Tayuya to snarl.

"She means nothing! He loves me! He'd save me, if he could!"

Orochimaru only laughed.

"Perhaps...but tell me, could you live with this? Do you know who this is?" he asked, nodding towards the casket. Tayuya merely glanced at the surname. Uzumaki.

"You...went as far as to dig up a human corpse...you sick fuck...I'm not surprised though" she growled, before Orochimaru smiled and shook his head.

"Could you live with yourself, if you knew young Uzumaki's heritage? Could you fight your _love's_ mother?" he asked, forcing Tayuya to stumble backwards.

"N-no! Y-you d-didn't!" she exclaimed, breaking into a severe cold sweat. The Snake Sennin, sighed, as he kicked the casket door open, revealing a woman with tomato-red hair that hung down almost to behind her knees. As she took a slow step forward, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

"So...you used that technique...have you no shame, Orochimaru?...you even had to tear the Shodaime and Nidaime from the resting places...now me? You almost took Minato-kun..." she stated in a calm, and uncaring attitude, although her eyes displayed a more fiery and enraged personality.

"Ahh, Kushina-chan, you compliment my work so well...but enough of pleasantries, may I introduce you to young Tayuya?" he smiled, pointing towards the girl. Kushina merely eyed her wearily, before noticing their similarities. She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"So, this is who I'm fighting? What's the matter, can you not defeat a mere teenager by yourself?" asked Kushina, as her hair began to wave in the air, similar to the Kyuubi's tails. Orochimaru shrugged, before walking off.

"Not as long as my body is weakened...but I do find the prospect of you killing your child's..._love_...entertaining" he replied, causing the re-animated Kushina to widen her eyes, as she stared at Tayuya.

"H-her?...she's...she's...Naruto-kun's...love...Orochimaru, you sicken me beyond words..." she hissed, before feeling a small pinch on her back as Orochimaru slid in his body-control tag into her.

"Just kill her" he commanded, as Kushina suddenly burst into a sprint, before swinging a right hook at Tayuya, who ducked down, spinning around to back kick Kushina into the ground. As Tayuya felt ground touch her feet, she leapt backwards, barely within a second before Kushina's hair shot into the ground like a powerful drill.

_Sh-shit!_

"Stay out of my hair range, I can extend my hair to almost ten feet away, and I can shoot it out like senbon" stated Kushina, giving Tayuya a before-hand warning. The younger red-haired girl nodded, before biting her thumb and slapping her palm onto the ground.

"Summoning: Gamakichi!" she yelled, as a loud _poof! _rang through the clearing. A large red toad suddenly stood before her, his head tilted in a confused manner.

"Well...Tayuya-chan...this is pretty weird...huh?" he asked, looking back at her, then at Kushina. Tayuya shook her head.

"No time! Get to Naruto and tell him I'm in danger! I'm fighting his fucking mom!" she angrily explained, jumping over the toad, to leg drop Kushina in the head, as she lunged at the toad. Tayuya quickly drew her hand back and slowly created a small blue, unstable sphere. Suddenly the air started to became dense, as the ball continued to expand into a more unstable sphere.

"Oodama Rasengan!" she shouted, thrusting the attack into Kushina's back, ripping the elder redhead into pieces. Tayuya huffed as she let the jutsu go, bending over to grab her arm as it grew numb. She was already out of breath, and her lungs were aching.

"...don't let the enemy out of your senses" declared Kushina, suddenly reforming from under her, uppercutting Tayuya upwards into the sky. Kushina quickly formed a single hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin! Shadow Clone!" she exclaimed, forming six clones. One of them leaped into the air, kicking Tayuya's jaw, launching her further up.

"Kush-!"

The second and third clones used the first clone as leverage, kicking off of her to gain more speed and height, before the second clone spun Tayuya upwards.

"-Ina!"

The third clone again jumped off the second clone, gaining even further height, before suddenly leaping above Tayuya, drop kicking her sideways.

Before Tayuya could even bother to react, the fourth clone had caught her in mid-air, and punched her, before spinning her towards the ground.

"Special!"

Before Tayuya managed to hit the ground, the fifth clone caught her in a bear hug, trapping her as the final clone and original Kushina charged at her.

"Annihilation Barrage!" roared the two 'Kushinas' as they both landed two chakra enhanced drop kicks directly into Tayuya, skyrocketing the teen almost a mile away, knocking down and uprooting trees along the way.

"Do you think she's dead?" asked one of the clones. Kushina shook her head.

"No...there's something about that girl...she wasn't going full out, and if she had been, we would have been forced to use the Kyuubi's yang chakra..."

"You're right...do you think that...did Naruto-kun...?" Kushina shook her head, already knowing the clone's idea.

"No...there no way Naruto-kun could have undone Minato-kun's seal, then somehow transferred part of the fox's chakra to the girl, without having released the demon...no way..." she cut in.

Tayuya groaned painfully, as she clutched her stomach. She slowly placed her hands on it, before channeling green healing chakra.

"D-damn...th-tha-that...f-fucking...hu-hurt..."

She groaned again as the chakra began healing whatever internal damage she had obtained from the hit. She felt the bruise began to appear, although it was slower to show then normal.

"I...I need...t-to...avoid getting...h-hit..." she grumbled, standing up slowly, using one hand for balance, as the other continued to provide first aid. She had to think of a plan before Kushina and her damn six-women army showed up. She need to set a trap...but how?...wait...that was it!

Suddenly making a hand seal, a _poof! _once again rang out, before followed by another series of _poofs!_

This would be perfect.

"What is she up to?" asked a clone, as she saw Tayuya merely standing ahead of her, her arms crossed. Kushina merely grunted, before dashing forwards, not really worried about traps.

"I'm coming up from behind!" she warned, allowing Tayuya time to duck, again dodging a flying kick, before backflipping and dropkicking Kushina in the back. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her back, before she face planted thhe hard packed ground.

"There...now to finish her off...I'm sorry, Tayuya-chan, I never wanted this..." stated the clone Kushina, as she was slowly covered in a reddish-orange cloack of chakra. She slowly raised her hand out, forming a sphere of red and blue chakra, gradually mixing to become a purple sphere, the size of soccer ball.

"Hyaaah!" screamed Tayuya, as she felt herself overcome by sheer pain that shot throughout her entire front body, before everything went black...


	7. I Quit

To all my readers, I have bad news...due to the fact that I somehow received a warning from , I've been warned that I cannot use explicit violent/gory details in my fanfic, nor can I use heavy sexual lemon scenes. The second one I could deal with, but I now refuse to censor my fight scenes in my future chapters. As such, I refuse to update my story any further.

If anybody is interested in adopting my fanfic(s) send me a private message and I will talk about it with you. I will also inform you of any others who wish to adopt my stories, and what news I have regarding the stories.

I am sorry if this angers you or disappoints you, but I will not censor my stories simply due to a few whiny moderators. 85% of the good stories contains either violence/sex...so in the words of late rapper Tupac Amaru Shakur...Fuck All Ya'll, Only God Can Judge Me...yes, I know this has relatively nothing to do with my refusal to be censored...

OfSorrowAndLemonade signing off, for the last time.


End file.
